Not What It Seems
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Elijah and Katherine bring their teenage daughter to Mystic Falls just before the sacrifice to try and give her a chance at a normal life and to protect her. Reagan struggles to juggle being a normal teen and being a part of the supernatural world. The Mystic Falls gang quickly learns that not everything is what it seems when they meet her.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I am starting a new story, I know I have a few but with Originals ending.I got this cool idea. What if there was something going on between Elijah and Katherine. What if they had been married and had a child together. I kind of pictured her being a bit wild like her mom and a bit of a daddy's girl. I'm starting it towards the end of Season two of the vampire diaries._**

 ** _Their daughter, Reagan Grace is 17 years old and half human, half vampire. Her features are like her mother's but with Elijah's hair and eye color. She is struggling to be a normal teenager with a supernatural family._**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Katherine smiled as she watched her four year old daughter run around the garden of the ancient estate in the countryside in England. She remembered doing the same with the man who was chasing her, smiling at the memory._**

 ** _Suddenly, he was behind, pulling her close as a shocked gasp left her mouth. The small child laughed gleefully at the sight of her being caught off guard._**

 ** _"_** ** _I caught you." Elijah whispered into her ear, making her smile. "Yes you did." She smiled, kissing him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mommy...you weren't supposed to let him get you." Reagan giggled as she bent to lift her up. "But if I wanted to be caught, so I can get you now." Katherine replied, tickling her._**

 ** _The child's laughter filled the garden. Elijah smiled softly as he watched them. He loved his wife and daughter and would do anything to keep them happy._**

 ** _When they got to the large house on the property, Reagan had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder. Katherine smiled as she took his free hand as they walked into house as the autumn sun set behind them._**

 ** _NOW…_**

Reagan sighed as she watched the movers unloading the last of the boxes into her new house. She felt the looming presence of her father behind her.

"Why did we have to leave New York...I liked it there. I was finally making friends." Reagan asked, making him sigh. "I know and I am sorry we moved so suddenly. I promise that this is going to be the last time for a while. I want you to finish high school and experience everything that goes with it." Elijah told her, making her smile. "When is mom going to be home?" She asked, making him sigh. "Soon, very soon." Elijah told her.

They walked into the new house where Elijah showed her new bedroom. Her eyes grew huge when she saw how big it was compared to her old one. She smiled brightly as he helped her move her boxes into the room.

"This would be an amazing place to put a canopy." She said, making him chuckle, "Or fairy lights." "Well, if you look over there, you'll find somewhere else to put those. Your new bed will be here soon." Elijah replied, opening the door to the small room.

Reagan walked into see the hidden book nook in the room. Her eyes smiled as she looked around. All her books and music would fit in the room. She could put sheer cloth and fairy lights up to decorate it and make it more like her.

"That is perfect...I think my cds may take up more room than my books." Reagan laughed. "Well, when we unpack, we'll find out." He told her.

The movers brought in her new bedroom suite and things to with it. Reagan started to unpack her clothes and shoes. Elijah carried in the safe that held all her special jewelry and set it up on the shelf in the space for it. Her eyes smiled when she saw the huge tub.

"It has jets." She grinned. "Katerina figured you would like that." Elijah smiled.

"Figured she would like what?" A new voice asked, making them look up.

They saw Katherine standing there with a smile on her face as she looked at the room. It was perfect for their daughter, bright and happy. She stepped into the room as Elijah set the box down. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He had been worried when she didn't call him.

"I missed you." He said, as she set her head on his shoulder. "Sorry I was gone so long...I had to make them believe it." Katherine replied as he held her. "I know...Reagan spent the last month at Niklaus' loft. He found out had been daggered." Elijah told her.

"Yeah...he isn't too happy...he wants to know how they got it." Reagan said, as he released her. "I bet so...missed you bug." Katherine told her. "Missed you too mama...Uncle Nik said to tell you both he was coming this week...and that it would be where we least expect." Reagan told them. "Great...I have a feeling I know how...Alaric has been a bit strange lately, trouble in paradise." She said, making him nod.

"Wonderful...let's get her room finished and we'll handle dinner." Elijah said, "You have school in the morning." "You mean I can actually wear what I want to and not a uniform?" Reagan retorted, making Katherine laugh. "Very funny, and yes. Also, your car will be brought down later in the week." Elijah told her. "Yay!" Reagan cheered, as she started to unpack her cds and books.

By the end of the day, her room was finally done being unpacked. She decided to sit in her nook, listening to her music when Katherine came up to tell her it was dinner time. Her gold eyes smiled when she found her daughter, reading another book.

"Like it?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the cushion. "Yes...maybe living here won't be so bad. It's kind of nice not hearing all the noises of the city." Reagan told her. "It is, we wanted to move you somewhere you might fit in. You know this is where your father was born?" Katherine asked. "He mentioned it, but it's changed a lot in a thousand years." She replied. "Yes it has, now come on." The elder Petrova smiled.

The left the room and headed downstairs where Elijah was pulling the pizza from the oven. His eyes smiled at his wife and daughter as they came into the room. He already knew where she was.

"Reading?" He asked, making them smile. "Yes, the same one for the twentieth time." Katherine smirked, as Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Not the twentieth, it was the tenth time." Reagan replied, making him chuckle. "Well, you can read about Mr. Darcy at another time. It's supper time." Elijah smiled. "Okay." She said, as she reached for plates.

Dinner was quiet as they talked about her starting classes the next morning. Elijah also told her of the school dance that was coming up.

"So, the doppelganger of mom is the one Uncle Nik wants dead?" She asked. "Yes...we have a feeling he is already here in spirit. I want you to tell me you figure out where he is and call me." Elijah told her. "Okay...do I have to go to the dance?" She asked.

"What, it is your one time to dress like a Bond girl." Katherine told her, making her daughter look at her. "But mom!" Reagan said. "It will be fun, I'll even do your hair." Katherine told her. "Oh man." She said, making her father chuckle.

The next day, Reagan woke early to start getting ready for school. She chose a cute dark blue lace top with a matching undershirt, skinny jeans and dark blue suede pumps. Her curls were not behaving so she pulled them into a cute messy bun on the nape of her neck with strands loose around her face. Her makeup was in the same shade of blue and light pink lips.

Katherine came in to check on her as she packed her bag for school. She smiled when she saw her grab the bold fleur de lis locket from the jewelry box on her dresser. She was amazed to see how much she had grown up in the last few years.

"Morning mama." Reagan smiled, looking at her. "Morning baby, cute outfit." She replied. "Thanks, where is daddy?" She asked. "Getting your car, he left early this morning." Katherine told her. "Okay, am I to take your car?" She asked. "I'll drop you, I have some shopping to do today." Katherine told her. "Wedding anniversary coming up?" Reagan smirked. "Yeah, I have no clue what to get your father either." Katherine sighed. "You'll think of it." Reagan replied.

She followed her mom downstairs to grab a bagel and coffee before they left. Reagan was starting to miss the city. It was easier to get food on the way to work and school.

"I miss the city...breakfast was so much easier to get." Reagan sighed. "That I can agree with." Katherine smiled.

They grabbed their jackets and walked out of the house. Katherine had to sign some paperwork for her to start classes. Reagan felt a little nervous, realizing she was the new girl.

Meanwhile, a group of students sat in a classroom, talking. They had heard a rumor that the one person they thought was running was back.

"Who told you Katherine is back?" A boy asked. "I saw her, she was at a really nice house that was just built in town." The blonde replied. "The one down the street from your house?" The other asked. "Yeah, and I swear I saw Elijah there too, with a girl our age." She told them.

"...That is impossible...he doesn't even like her." Another boy said. "Stefan, she looked just like him, same hair and eye color. She looked like his daughter." Caroline said, making them all look nervous.

"Why would he lie about not liking Katherine?" Elena frowned. "Uh, to protect this girl...she must be the new girl in the office this morning...she definitely looks like Elijah...a mini version." Bonnie said as their teacher came in.

They all had noticed he was a little off. Then the new girl walked in, making him smirk. He told her to sit anywhere so she sat just behind Stefan, taking out her notepad.

"So, where are you from, sweetheart?" Alaric asked, making her look up. "Uh, New York City, my dad grew up here." Reagan replied, making him smirk.

At the end of class, he called her over to him. The others noticed he was off as they left class. Stefan listened outside the door as he talked.

"Are you surprised, love?" He grinned, making her gasp. "That is what you meant…" She breathed. "Yes, tell your dad that I said hello...I'll be here later this week." He smirked.

Reagan walked outside to where her mom was waiting. Beside her was Elijah. They both saw the look on her face as she got in back.

"How was school?" Katherine asked. "He's here...in my teacher's body." Reagan replied, making Elijah frown as Alaric walked to his car, waving at them.

"His favorite thing to do." Elijah sighed. "He said he'll see you soon...do I have to go to the dance now?" She asked, sounding unsure. "No...In fact, I'd rather you not be at school that day...you and Katerina can to the spa that day." Elijah said, not wanting his daughter to be around her uncle that day.

Later that night, Katherine had gone out to mess with Damon for a bit, hoping to see if they had figured out what that Reagan was her daughter. She returned to see both Reagan and Elijah sitting at the piano. Her daughter sat on the top of the piano, singing along with him to the song he was playing. Both looked relaxed, content to ignore the world. Elijah looked up and smiled as she came closer.

"Hello beloved." He smiled, making Reagan look up. "My heart, well, they are suspicious...they have noticed that she looks like you." Katherine said. "I see, let them. We'll just have to watch what Damon does." Elijah said as Reagan hopped down and around to sit beside him on the bench.

Not long afterwards, the family of three went to bed and settled down. Elijah and Katherine both knew they could not keep their daughter hidden forever. They could only hope she would not be forced to pay for their sins of the past.

 ** _I hope that everyone likes the first part of this story. I wanted to start towards the end of the season because of her relationship with her uncle. Klaus and Reagan are close and she has been kept away from her family's dark past. Please remember to review and tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope that everyone liked the first part. I am picking up a couple days later when Klaus makes his appearance. Reagan also begins to make friends with Caroline and Matt._**

 **Chapter 1: Fitting In**

A few days had passed since Klaus made himself known to Reagan. She sat in her history class, unimpressed by his antics. The others were a little confused by how strange the hunter was behaving. Everyone had been weary of her since the dance.

Caroline watched Reagan reading an ancient book, looking completely engrossed. Stefan saw her gaze and watched with amusement.

"It's not a grimoire...it's a first edition of Tom Sawyer." Stefan told her. "How did you know that?" Caroline asked. "I have a copy at home...I'm pretty sure that they have a few as well." He said as Elena and Bonnie came over.

"She doesn't have magic...she's pretty much human, just like us." Bonnie said. "How can you tell?" Elena asked. "I would feel the magic, I don't…" Bonnie said.

"You guys realize I also have the hearing of an Original too?" Reagan asked, making them look at her.

"What does Katherine want?" Stefan asked, making her look up. "What do you mean?" She replied. "Why isn't she running from Klaus?" Stefan asked. "Ah, is that jealousy I hear?" She grinned. "I want both of them dead." Stefan growled. "Well that would mean you your brother and miss sunshine over there would be all dead." Reagan said as the bell rang. "Wait...what?" Caroline frowned.

She smirked as she got up and walked to her next class, which was French. Elena realized that she indeed knew more than they ever thought.

When school let out, Reagan walked to her bmw 535i. It was matte black with hot pink trim. She saw Stefan and Damon waiting. The young woman rolled her eyes as she got into the driver's side, which was on the right.

"If you think that is gonna scare me into telling you what you've already figured out, you're not gonna like my dad too much." Reagan said, rolling down her windows. "What did you mean earlier?" Stefan asked. "You're on my uncle's sire line, smart one… if he dies, you die." Reagan said, putting on her sunglasses.

She pulled out, making the two brothers stared at her. Her brown eyes laughed at them as she drove home. Damon saw her wave at them through the mirror.

"Follow her." Damon said as they got into his car.

They followed her to the house where she got out and walked right up to Elijah, who pulled her behind him protectively as Katherine walked outside.

"Well, guess we were right, she was your daughter." Damon smirked.

"Gentlemen, any reason you are harassing my daughter?" Elijah asked as Katherine hugged her. "Just wanted to see if it was true." Damon smirked. "Reagan is mine and Katerina's daughter...has she done something that warrants your behavior?" Elijah replied.

"She said something about if we kill your brother, that we die." Stefan said, making him smirk. "She is correct...now if you gentlemen wouldn't mind, we have a 7:30 reservation in Richmond for dinner." Elijah replied, making them nod. "Sure, see you around, Madame President." Damon smirked, earning a dirty look from her.

They watched them leave the house as Elijah waited until they were out of sight. Reagan walked inside as she sat down and removed her pumps.

"They were talking about me...and then Stefan got all moody." Reagan told them. "We're not upset, we knew they would figure out who you were to us sooner or later." Katherine said.

"Your mother is right...ah, that is probably him now." Elijah said, as his phone began ringing. "Who?" Reagan asked. "Later...come on." Katherine told her, leading her upstairs.

They walked to the giant closet her daughter had and started to get a dress for dinner. She smiled when she found a short sleeved black sequin dress. It came to the mid-thigh and Reagan had shoes to match.

"Perfect...and you can wear the earrings Nik got you for your 16th birthday." She told her. "Where are we going?" Reagan asked. "You'll see." She laughed.

Reagan showered quickly and headed to dress. Katherine helped her do up the back of her dress and smiled when she looked at her.

"Beautiful...now let's get your hair done." Katherine told her. "Okay." Reagan laughed as she sat down.

Fifteen minutes, Elijah came up and smiled when he saw the hairstyle that Katherine had chosen. It was a sweet braided headband that held her top layer of hair from her face. Her dark curls were free and bouncing. Her makeup was sapphire blue, making her brown eyes pop against the color.

"Stunning." He smiled, making her look up. "Isn't she...so, what are we in for?" Katherine said. "He wants to make up for missing Reagan's birthday and talk about what is to come." Elijah replied.

"I think they don't trust me because I didn't go to the dance." Reagan replied, putting on the stunning diamond earrings. "Possibly." Elijah replied.

She stood and grabbed the necklace that matched the earrings. Reagan also got a pink cardigan sweater to wear just in case she got cold.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Reagan did her homework in the backseat for English as she listened to her parents talk. About three hours later, they arrived at the restaurant where Reagan was shocked to see a blonde standing there waiting outside for them. Elijah and Katherine smiled as they got out of the car.

"Uncle Nik?" She breathed, as the blonde smiled at her. "Hello sweetheart, don't you look pretty." Klaus smiled, hugging her tightly. "That was so not cool last week." Reagan told him, making him chuckle. "I am not sure what you are talking about." Klaus replied, making Elijah and Katherine sigh.

They walked inside and sat down at a private table and waited for the waiter. Reagan and Klaus were instantly talking about her starting at a new school.

"So, are you enjoying your new school?" Klaus asked. "I guess...no one really likes me." Reagan told him as the waiter brought over their menus. "Why not?" He frowned.

"They know she is our daughter." Katherine told them as the waiter left. "That is poppycock, you are a wonderful girl...you are nothing like us." Klaus told her.

"Indeed she is not, give this a chance. It will get better." Elijah told her. "I hope so...everyone is gonna know that you're gonna kill Elena and then they'll come for me." Reagan sighed. "No they won't, you won't be in town...I'll ensure it." Klaus told her. "Okay...and you're not daggering him either...it was bad enough that the jerks there did it on my birthday." Reagan sighed.

They changed the subject and talked about the upcoming summer. Elijah told her he was considering spending the summer in Europe. Reagan was thrilled to hear about that, loving spend the day in the sun and swimming.

The next day, Reagan dressed in a cute outfit on the cool day. It was a grey and pink striped sweater, a wool pink skirt with grey stockings and a pair of grey pumps. She grabbed her pink pea coat. She did simple jewelry and grabbed her bag.

"Bye mama, daddy." Reagan said, walking out of the house. "Bye darling, have a good day." Elijah told her. "I'll try." She told him as he kissed her head. "Okay...be good." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and went to her car. Elijah watched as she drove off and headed to school.

When she got there, her teacher saw her and frowned. He did not remember her being there the week before. Alaric looked at the roster and saw her name added onto it as Reagan Smith. He instantly knew who she was.

"Reagan, did you get a book?" Alaric asked, making her look up. "Uh, not exactly, I've been doing the work in class with the classroom set." Reagan told him. "I'll get one for you...I'm not holding what happened against you...fresh start?" Alaric said, shocking Elena who was listening. "Sure...I honestly didn't know it was him until I got home." Reagan told him. "Okay." He replied.

Later that day, Reagan sat in the library during study hall. Elena walked over to her and saw all the books out and the computer she was typing away on. The girl looked up to see her as she worked.

"Yes?" Reagan asked. "You're Elijah's daughter." Elena said. "I am and I'm Katherine's." Reagan replied. "Why are you here?" Elena frowned, sitting across from her. "Because my parents brought me here. They didn't like my old school and with my uncle coming, they wanted me close." Reagan told her. "Are you leaving or are you gonna help him take build an army of hybrids?" She asked, making the other girl frown.

She closed the computer and looked at her with the same look Elijah gave her when she did something wrong.

"Look, I am trying minimize the damage that my uncle coming is about to cause, okay. It's not all about the doppelganger. The only reason he needs you is to undo a curse my grandmother put on him when he triggered the wolf curse in first place because she could not keep her legs closed." Reagan told her.

Elena stared at her with shock. She did not realize that she cared. They just assumed that she would be helping Klaus.

"What?" Elena asked. "I don't want my uncle to kill you...all your friends, you know the brothers, and they would come for me and probably try to kill me out of retaliation." Reagan told her. "We just assumed." Elena said slowly. "You just assumed that I would instantly side with my Uncle Nik. Now don't get me wrong, I love my uncle to death. He has been there for me in ways my parents have not. He is close to my heart, but I don't like the fact he kills for fun." Reagan told her. "Well, the fact that you magically showed up when he took over Alaric's body makes me wonder if you're telling the truth." Elena said, pouring a bit of vervain onto Reagan's hand.

The teen bit her lip as she felt the plant tincture burned her hand. Reagan's eyes darkened in pain as she quickly stood and packed her things. She turned and walked out of the school, heading home. Elena turned to see Bonnie and Jeremy standing there. Both looked shocked that she had done that.

"Thanks a lot Elena, now Elijah is definitely gonna be pissed." Jeremy said. "I had to know." She replied. "Know what, that vervain would burn her...or that she was telling the truth...you're acting just like Damon. It's a wonder Elijah wants to help you at all." He told her.

"She just wants to fit in." Bonnie told her. "How do we know we can trust her?" Elena replied. "She just told you...if she didn't care, don't you think she would continue to let us find a way to kill Klaus...I actually like her. For someone with no magic, she knows a lot...I think she does and it just hasn't shown up yet." Bonnie said.

She watched them turn and leave the room. Elena sighed as she looked down and saw the bracelet that she left on the table while she was typing. She picked it up and headed to the house.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, watching her head towards the door. "To beg Elijah not to be pissed." Elena replied. "Why?" He asked. "I got pissed when I was talking to Reagan and poured vervain on her hand to see what she would do." Elena said, making him frown. "Did it burn her?" Stefan replied. "Yeah, her hand was pretty bad. I am bringing her charm back to her, before she burns all the way." Elena told him.

He watched her leave the school and head to her car. Stefan sighed as followed her. He got in with her and went to the house.

When they got there, Elijah was sitting with a very upset Reagan. Her hand was heavily bandaged and she was curled into his side. Katherine was up and saw the car in the driveway as they came to the door. Reagan got up and headed to the piano room.

Elijah stood and opened the door, inviting her in and leaving Stefan on the porch.

"Afternoon Elena, I was going to see you later but I think now is a good time for a chat." Elijah said. "Yeah...Stefan came too." Elena told him. "I'll see if Reagan will invite him in...She was honestly trying to help you all." Elijah told her.

Stefan heard the mumbled come in over the music and stepped through the threshold. Katherine stood in the kitchen, chopping up a large squash and putting it in a pan as she eyed Elena.

"That was brave, cupcake." Katherine said as the younger doppelganger. "I messed up, okay." Elena frowned. "You attacked my daughter, an innocent ELENA!" Katherine spat, setting the knife down, "She didn't want to see you killed because she is trying to fit in. All her life she's looked in from the outside wanting to be normal but knew because of us, she never could."

Elijah watched as Reagan came out, dressed in black spotted lounge pants, slippers and a black t-shirt. Her brown eyes were still red from crying as she stood on the outside watching.

"I'm sorry...It is hard to believe that you are trying to help when your uncle wants me dead." Elena said, producing the bracelet. "I get it...I'm the outsider." Reagan told her, her voice broken. "I know you have no reason to forgive me for what happened, but I am sorry for what I did." Elena replied. "What did you expect would happen, I would suddenly have fangs and start healing? I did nothing to you...all of you minus a few others in your little clique think I am gonna tell my uncle everything." She asked. "I guess I did...Damon thinks you're immortal like them." Elena said. "I am, but if I did half the crap my uncle did, my father would freak, so would Uncle Nik...I'm my family's second chance. I don't have the pain and baggage they have from the last millennia. They want me to be better." Reagan told her. "Can we start over?" Elena asked. "I need time, but I would like to be friends...what you did hurt." Reagan told her. "Okay...I can live with that...here, I think you need this." Elena told her, handing her the bracelet. "Thank you...you know, I get that being the doppelganger is scary because so many people want you, but you don't need to let all that go to your head." Reagan told her.

Elena nodded as she watched her leave the room. Elijah and Katherine were not shocked to see her head upstairs and into her room. She was likely going to hide in her book nook for the rest of the afternoon.

"I believe that settles that. Should you harm my daughter again, I will not be so forgiving the next time." Elijah told her. "I understand...I am sorry." Elena told him.

They watched the pair leave the house and head home. Elijah turned to Katherine, hearing the pained cries from the floor above. They both hated that this happened to her and there was little they could do for her.

"Maybe you should have Nik come over." She suggested. "No, Niklaus coming as it is it tough on her." Elijah said. "True...maybe I can go talk to her while you cook." She replied. "Good idea...the sacrifice is in two days, I want her out of here." Elijah said. "Where are thinking of spending those days?" She asked. "She isn't out for another month, what about Ireland, we have that house there, she would love it." Elijah said, making her nod. "The one with the horse ranch?" Katherine asked. "Yes, her late birthday present just arrive last week." Elijah told her, kissing her as he took the butternut squash from her to start the soup.

Katherine smiled, leaving the room and heading upstairs. She opened Reagan's door and found her sitting on the couch watching TV. Her brown eyes were tear filled as she clutched the toy wolf Klaus got her.

"Hey baby girl." Katherine said as she sat beside her and let her cry into her shoulder. "Why do I want to be friends with someone like her?" Reagan asked. "Because you are sweet and kind." Katherine replied, combing her fingers through her dark waves. "I just want to make friends, Bonnie and Matt are okay. Caroline and I are a lot alike and Jeremy is nice to me...but then Elena thinks it's all about her." She sniffed. "I know...we're leaving in the morning, your uncle and father are wanting us to go to our winter home until he meets us there." Katherine told her. "Okay." She said.

Katherine kissed her head and rose, knowing her daughter just wanted to be normal. But she knew in her heart she would never be. She was the daughter of a Petrova doppelganger and an Original. Life for her would never be normal.

 **AN: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Lots of drama and family fluff. I might change things a bit and have Klaus bring Ripper Stefan to Ireland when he comes to visit Reagan. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to post a new chapter, my old laptop decided that it did not need its charger jax and I had to wait a while to get a new one. Then I had a friend work on it and the power button was unplugged, so I now have a new laptop.**

 **Any who, I am picking up a couple months after Elijah and Katherine brought their daughter to Ireland. It is summer and while Elena is desperately looking for Stefan, the others are quickly learning that Reagan is not like her family.**

 **Chapter 2: Summer nights**

Elijah walked out onto their patio, watching his daughter swim through the crystal water with a smile. Since returning from Ireland, the teen had relaxed about being in a new place. She smiled more and was back to the girl that he loved. He still could not believe his baby girl was almost grown. Her 18th birthday was only six months away.

 _17 Years earlier…_

 _It was early morning when Katherine woke him. The sun was just starting to rise, creating a diamond like glow all over the front yard from it hitting the snow. Elijah knew by the pained look on his wife's face that his baby girl was making her debut that day. He quickly threw clothes on and helped Katherine stand._

 _"_ _Thought they said the second time around was easier." She ground out as they walked to the car. "I am sure it will be beloved…we'll be at the hospital soon." Elijah replied as they left._

 _When they arrived, their room was waiting. Elijah remained by Katherine's side for nearly eight hours. By the end of it, they had a beautiful baby girl. Her cries filled the silent room as she took her first breath of life. Katherine took her from the doctor, holding her baby close. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the baby, remembering the child she had taken from her so long ago._

 _"_ _Никога_ _няма_ _да_ _те_ _оставя_ _, mo_ _ĭ_ _ангел_ _." Katherine whispered to her tiny head._

 _She reluctantly let the nurse take her and clean the baby up. Elijah went with her while she cleaned up and put pajamas on. He would not let the baby out of his sight either._

 _They compelled the doctors to let them leave and they headed back to their house. The first night of the baby girl's life was quiet and peaceful. Elijah rocked their daughter while Katherine fed. From the moment he saw her, he knew that she was the best thing to ever happen to him._

 _"_ _I love you, my little one." Elijah whispered to her head…_

"Daddy, are you okay?" Reagan called, making him look up as she smiled. "Yes…just remembering when you were born and amazed at how fast you've grown." Elijah replied, handing her a towel. "Can I have a party for my 18th this year?" She asked, making him smile. "Of course." Elijah told her, "Where is your mother?" "Uh…I think she went to get her nails done…she mentioned it this morning before she left…but it's almost 3, so I have no clue." Reagan told him. "I see…go get dressed, we'll get dinner at the Grille." Elijah replied.

She nodded and rushed to her room. Elijah was worried because it was not like his wife to take off and not tell him. He called her cell and frowned when it went straight to voicemail. He left a message, worried about her.

"Katerina, please call me back when you get this…I love you." Elijah said, hanging up.

Meanwhile, Klaus was getting back to the warehouse with his sister, Rebekah when he saw the unconscious figure of his sister in law. He frowned, wondering what he did.

"Stefan, what happened here?" Klaus frowned. "What is she doing here?" Rebekah demanded, seeing which doppelganger it was. "Katerina is your sister in law now and you have a teenage niece who is probably wondering where the bloody hell her mother is." Klaus said as she started to wake.

"Ugh…can you talk softer…please." She grumbled, slowly moving. "What are you doing here?" Klaus asked. "Ask the ripper over there." She said as he helped her stand. "Here, drink." Klaus replied, offering her his wrist.

She didn't hesitate to drink, feeling the vervain leave her body as his wrist healed. Katherine nodded her thanks, glad that her brother in law was behaving.

"Thanks, let me use your phone." She replied. "Here, call Elijah before he goes mad with worry…him and Reagan not knowing where you are is not a good idea." Klaus replied.

Meanwhile, Reagan was walked into the room when her father's phone rang. It was Klaus, who was in Chicago. Elijah picked it up, wondering what he was up to.

"Hello?" He said, not knowing who was on the other end. " **Elijah?** " Katherine asked, making him freeze. "Katerina, where are you?" He asked, making Reagan come closer. " **I'm in Chicago…Stefan knocked me out and brought me here…is Reagan alright?** " She replied. "She is here…she has been worried about you, beloved…are you alright?" Elijah told her. " **Yeah…just have a headache from hell from the vervain Stefan was so kind to inject me with.** " Katherine told him. "I'll be on the next flight out." Elijah said. " **Okay…make sure she eats and is safe. I'll see you soon."** Katherine told him. "I love you, Katerina." Elijah said. " **I love you more…bye.** " She replied, hanging up.

"What is wrong with mom?" Reagan asked, sounding worried. "She was taken by Stefan…come, we're going to get dinner." Elijah said, as she slipped on her sandals. "But she is okay, right?" Reagan asked. "Yes, she is safe. Niklaus has her." Elijah replied as she sighed with relief. "I'm coming…please." Reagan asked, her brown eyes pouting.

Elijah sighed as he nodded yes. She ran upstairs and threw some out fits into her overnight bag. Elijah knew that this was either going to be good or bad.

"Daddy, I'm not afraid of Stefan." Reagan said as they walked into the grille a little while later. "I know you're not but he's not the same person he was last year." Elijah told her as she sat down. "Fine but that dick took my mom." Reagan said, making him sigh.

The three-hour flight was long and having an anxious and annoyed teenager on the jet made it difficult for the Original. Elijah was grateful when his brother was there to greet them.

"Hello little dove." Klaus smiled as she hugged him. "Where is that douche?" Reagan replied. "Ah…I see there was no talking her into staying home, was there?" Klaus grinned.

"No, there was not." Elijah replied as they drove to the warehouse where he left Katherine with Rebekah and Stefan. "I see, Reagan be nice when we get there, your aunt happens to like Stefan." Klaus replied.

However, when they arrived, Reagan threw the car door open and headed inside. Elijah sighed as the hybrid chuckled. He could definitely see another one of their siblings in her.

"Remind you of anyone?" He smirked. "Kol…when he was her age." Elijah sighed, "Come help me, please." "Oh, I want to see this." Klaus grinned as they got out.

When they walked in there, Reagan raised her hand to Stefan, dropping him before tossing him aside. Katherine saw her daughter and the anger in her eyes. The blonde girl tried to attack her for hurting him but she stopped her too.

"Reagan! Calm down." Elijah called, making Katherine look up. "Reagan…baby look at me, I'm okay." She said, making her stop.

"Who is the that crazy witch!" The blonde yelled, glaring at Reagan. "Your niece, Reagan." Klaus said as the doppelganger walked over and pulled her daughter close.

"Rebekah?" Elijah said, staring in shock at her. "Elijah!" She smiled, rushing to hug him. "I would hope you would not try to kill her…you would happen to like her." Elijah replied, making her smile. "Very well." Rebekah said.

Stefan gave Reagan a dirty look before she used her magic to snap his neck. Klaus chuckled and drug him over to the van with the other coffins.

"Well, I suppose that covers him kidnapping Katerina." Klaus grinned, looking at her. "That dick…ugh!" Reagan growled, making him chuckle. "I know…too bad you weren't here this morning. You missed out on school shopping." Klaus grinned.

They all headed back to the airfield. Katherine and Elijah were both happy to be together again. He pulled her close before stepping on to the plane. Rebekah and Klaus smiled at them, knowing her was happy. Reagan groaned, not wanting to see the borderline R kiss.

"Come on mom, dad!" Reagan groaned, "I know I want siblings, but not where I can see it."

Klaus started laughing as they broke the kiss. Elijah shook his head and saw his daughter's face. Katherine gave her a wicked grin before sitting down.

"You are just like your Uncle Kol." Klaus grinned. "Shut up." Reagan pouted as Elijah kissed her forehead. "Oh, don't be like that." He smirked as she threw a peanut at him.

The next day, they were at the grille when Caroline walked up to her. Elijah and Katherine saw her and wondered how this would play out.

"Reagan, right?" She asked, making the brunette look up. "Yeah, what do you want?" Reagan replied. "It's senior prank night, you coming?" She asked. "Uh…why?" She replied. "Because it's fun." Caroline told her.

"Go…its your senior year…have fun." Elijah smiled.

Reagan was dragged from the grille by the blonde to the school. Elena was shocked to see the girl with them. Reagan looked at them with confusion.

"Reagan…what are you doing here?" Elena asked. "I brought her…she's not all bad and just because Klaus is her uncle, doesn't me she is like him." Caroline said.

"Sorry about last year, things were rough." Tyler said. "Trust me, you have no idea." Reagan said, looking at the room, "What are you doing?" "Plastic wrapping toilets, putting honey on the handles." Bonnie said as she laughed. "I have a good one…one my uncle did to my dad once." Reagan said. "What?" Elena asked. "He put mouse traps all over the study so when he walked in, they all went off." She smirked. "We are totally doing that, come on!" Caroline told them.

They walked to the store and bought eight packs of the mini ones. Elena walked beside Reagan as she grabbed super glue.

"I'm sorry for being mean last year." Elena said. "I forgive you, like I said…it was a rough year for us all." Reagan told her. "Yeah, it was, are you willing to give being here another shot?" Elena asked. "I am…I know my uncle may be fucked up but let me handle things…I can at least soften the blow instead of you taking the full fury of a hybrid." Reagan told her. "Okay…I trust you." She smiled.

A few hours into the night, Matt came in, triggering all the mouse traps. All of them groaned when he turned on the light. Reagan laughed as she stood. She went with Elena to go to Alaric's room.

Just as the brunette opened the door, a new figure appeared. Reagan frowned when she heard Elena's scream. She frowned, rushing over only to see Klaus dragging her down the hall.

She scrambled to the other end of the hall only to find her aunt about to attack Caroline. Annoyed, she pulled off her bracelet, allowing her vampire genes to come forward.

Before Rebekah could make a move, she slammed her into the wall with breakneck speed. Rebekah looked up to see her niece, annoyed.

"GO!" Reagan said, before using her magic.

Rebekah dropped her as her niece vamp sped away from her. Reagan ran over to the gym where found Klaus with the others. Her niece looked at him with anger as she saw Tyler, dead on the floor.

"UNCLE NIK!" Reagan screamed, making him look up. "Reagan?" He frowned, looking at her. "Why are you doing this…why are you ruining everything…You come into town, start slaughtering people and expect me to live here!" Reagan screamed, making him stare. "Reagan, please love." Klaus said. "NO…FOR ONCE WILL YOU STOP…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, IF YOU LOVED ME AT ALL YOU WOULD NOT DO THIS!" She screamed.

Before he or Rebekah could do anything, she was gone. He sighed, knowing that she was going to tell Elijah. The blonde looked at her with annoyance.

"Well, she is a brat." Rebekah said. "No…Katerina and Elijah have worked hard to keep all this hidden from Reagan for as long as possible." Klaus said, "He's going to kill me." "Why?" She asked. "Because, I've worked to hard as well and I know that Reagan will never trust me again and I'll lose the closest thing I have to a daughter forever." Klaus said.

When Reagan reached the house, Elijah and Katherine were sitting on the couch when the front door slammed open. Elijah saw the tears on her face as she dropped to the floor.

"Reagan! What happened?" Elijah frowned, looking at her. "Uncle Nik…he came to the school, he found out Elena was still alive and turned Mayor Lockwood's son into a hybrid…he and Aunt Rebekah…did you know about this?" Reagan cried as he pulled her close. "Oh, my darling…it's alright." He said, rubbing her back. "He's ruining the chance…the once chance I had to make friends…and they liked me for once…this isn't fair." Reagan cried.

Elijah lifted her up and carried her to the couch. His eyes were full of anger as she cried in his arms. Katherine watched as she cried herself to sleep. He took off her heels and carried her up to her room, laying her under the covers.

An hour later, Klaus showed up at the door and saw his brother's face. Rebekah looked down as well as he invited them in. Katherine sat at the table with a mug of coffee as Elijah told them to sit.

"You're angry." Rebekah said. "Angry doesn't even begin to cover how I am feeling right now." Elijah said, his smooth voice very calm. "Elijah, I had no bloody idea she was going to be there tonight. I would not have done it then." Klaus told him. "Niklaus…do you remember what happened last spring when you showed up?" Elijah asked, looking at him.

Klaus looked down, knowing what he was talking about. Elena had attacked Reagan to see if she was like them. But she was not, she was pure and innocent of all their darkness.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked. "…Elena had attacked Reagan to see how she would react. It was just before Niklaus broke the curse." Elijah told her, "And now she is going to start her senior year with all of them who were just staring to trust her, now hating her…do you know how much she has yearned to be normal to have the life we did?"

Before he could get another word out, Reagan appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a plush blanket. Her brown eyes stared at him with anger, making him drop his glass as his head ached.

"Reagan Grace." Katherine called, making her stop. "That is enough…I believe we all understand how you feel right now." Elijah said, as she walked into the kitchen.

She walked to the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream and climbed onto the island, glaring at her uncle. He sighed, walking over to her. He knew he hurt her deep.

"You're upset." Klaus said, looking at her. "That is the world's biggest understatement right now." She glared. "Okay…that is fair." He said, "I'm sorry…I had no intention to hurt you tonight…you know that little dove." "You knew that I wanted zero part in the twisted side of the supernatural. I wanted to be normal for once." Reagan told him.

He took the ice cream from her and pulled her close. Rebekah watched how tender he was with her and was slightly jealous. He used to be like that with her when they were human.

"It's alright love…I am sorry." Klaus told her. "Can you please try not to be the world's biggest dick head…This is not the person who helped raise me…this is the prick hybrid who thinks he's king of the world because you successfully turned Tyler into one of you." Reagan told him. "How about this, when you are around, I'll mind my manners." Klaus told her. "You better." She said. "Deal." He smiled.

Reagan took her ice cream back from him and continued to eat it. Klaus kissed her head and smiled at her.

"Alright, it's late and you have school in the morning." Elijah said. "Like I can sleep now." Reagan said. "Try…come…Rebekah will be staying here with us." Elijah told her as Klaus took back her ice cream. "HEY! Give it back!" Reagan pouted, looking at the leaving carton.

Elijah lifted her off the counter and onto the floor. She hugged him as he kissed her head goodnight. Klaus did the same as she hugged him. Katherine kissed her cheek and told her to sleep. Once she out of the room, Rebekah turned to them.

"Okay, am I supposed to act like she is a little princess?" Rebekah said. "My daughter has never been around that crap and it isn't about to start." Katherine said. "She is a Mikaelson…she has inherited this family's drama, you can't pick and choose what part she gets." She replied.

"Agreed but she is still learning about this and I am not making her go mad by it happening all at one time." Elijah told her, "Or have you forgotten what it was like to be innocent and young."

Rebekah sighed, knowing what he meant. Maybe having a young niece would be fun. It was going to be interesting to see how she handles the emotionless Stefan.

Rebekah woke her early to make her get ready. Reagan glared at her when she saw the alarm.

"Ugh…it's only 5:30." Reagan groaned, turning over. "I know…we still have to get your make up done." Rebekah said. "Not yet…give me an hour." She grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

Klaus smirked from the doorway, holding a mug of coffee. This was something he would pay to see happen.

"Having trouble, love?" He grinned as Rebekah pouted. "How do you make her get up?" She asked. "She is like our darling big brother…not easily." Klaus told her.

"Its only 5:30 in the freaking morning…" Reagan said as Elijah came out of his room.

"I see you're attempting to draw her out of bed?" Elijah asked. "With little success…Rebekah is pouting." Klaus grinned. "Come sister…I'll get her up." Elijah said, making her smile.

"Thank you, brother." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Sucker." Klaus smirked as they went down the hall.

Elijah smiled as he walked into the bedroom, gently rubbing her back. Reagan groaned, not wanting to get up just yet. She peaked out from under the covers and looked at him.

"Ugh…is she always like that?" She asked as he sat beside her. "Yes…and you will probably have her picking you outfits." Elijah told her. "Nope, I have mine; skinny jeans, tank and my vest with my high tops." Reagan replied, making him chuckle. "The I'm a senior now, I'm not going to try outfit?" He smiled as she laid her head on his knee. "Exactly." She replied as her mother appeared in the doorway.

"I can't believe your actually starting your senior year. I remember when you clung to Elijah's leg when we dropped you at kindergarten." Katherine said. "Time flies, thankfully for us, you stop aging in your twenties like I did." Elijah smiled. "I'm cool with that." Reagan told him, making him smile.

"Is she awake yet?" Rebekah asked. "Yes…come, eat first and then your aunt can torture you." Elijah said. "Joy." Reagan said, sitting up.

Two hours later, Reagan pulled her car up into the student lot. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena turned to her, seeing the same look of exhaustion in her eyes as she walked over.

"You look like we feel." Caroline said, looking at her. "Oh yeah and then some…God…I need a freaking drink and not beer." Reagan groaned. "You and me both…what happened last night after everything?" Elena asked.

Reagan sighed as she thought back to the war the ensued that night when she returned.

"For the first time in my entire life, I took my bracelet off, used the vampire side of me, used magic against my uncle and aunt…not once but twice." Reagan said, "And to top it off he made me cry all night long." "Yeah, you totally sound like me." Elena sighed.

"Wait, you have magic?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah…my dad keeps me from using it too much and my vampire side is controlled by my bracelet." Reagan told her. "Wow." She said.

They walked in and saw Stefan, who was completely emotionless. Elena looked upset to see him as Reagan ushered her into the classroom. She sat down by the others and looked them as Rebekah waltzed in.

The day passed really slowly as she walked to music class. Rebekah came up behind her as she pulled her piano book from the locker. She saw her niece was still a little upset.

"Reagan…are you alright?" Rebekah asked. "Just fine…I just don't want to deal with Tyler's midday snacks." Reagan sighed, looking at the blonde. "Oh Reagan, things are just fine…don't worry so much…honestly do you know anything about our family?" Rebekah replied. "You mean besides the fact that my uncle is driving me insane?" She retorted, "I've got to get to class…see you tonight."

She watched her walk into the room and sat down at the elegant piano. The blonde heard one of the elegant songs that Elijah had wrote in the 1600s and smiled. She was so much like him it was not even funny. But she was a fighter.

 **AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter posted. I just got a new laptop and trying to catch back up. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.**

 **Translation:** I will never leave you, my angel


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope that everyone likes the last chapter. I'm picking up around the time Mikael shows up during homecoming. Elijah and Katherine are taking a vacation for their anniversary and don't know about him coming. Klaus is left to juggle protecting Reagan and dealing with the murderous father of his. Reagan also deals with Stefan being a jerk to Elena and her daggering her aunt.**

 **Also, Reagan's appearance is very similar to Mary from** _ **Reign.**_ **She is who I imagine when I picture what she looks like.**

 **Chapter 3: Homecoming**

"Mama…it will be fine…honestly." Reagan laughed as she looked at her mother.

The teen stood outside their family's private jet, looking at her parents with amusement. Elijah and Klaus smiled at the doppelganger, amused by her sudden concern. He was taking her to Scotland for their anniversary. It was the first trip they were taking without Reagan with them in her entire life. She was having a hard time leaving her behind and fly thousands of miles away.

"Katerina, I won't let any harm come to her." Klaus told her. "You better not or I will find away to hurt you." Katherine growled, making Reagan smirk. "I'm sure you will, love." He chuckled as Elijah took her hand.

"Katerina, it's time." He said, making her nod. "Okay…call if anything happens." She said, looking at her daughter. "Okay, mama…love you." Reagan replied, hugging her mother tightly. "Love you too, baby girl." Katherine told her.

"Be good and listen to your uncle." Elijah told her, pulling her close. "I will daddy…I love you." She told him. "I love you more, my angel…we'll call when we land." Elijah told her.

They stepped away and turned to the steps as Klaus put his arm around his niece's shoulder. She leaned into him as the cool fall air blew against her skin. They watched the door shut and her parents wave before walking back to his land rover.

"So, have you went shopping for your homecoming dress?" Klaus asked. "No, Aunt Bekah tried to get me one but they were all too…" Reagan said, curling her nose. "Rebekah?" Klaus replied, substituting the word. "Yes." She sighed, making him chuckle. "Have you thought about what you want?" He smiled. "No…I don't know if I want to go." Reagan told him. "Why?" He frowned, "Something wrong?"

She sighed, giving him a knowing look. They had been slowly rebuilding their relationship again since the night he turned Tyler into a hybrid. Klaus had been causing some mischief behind her back, compelling his hybrids to do things to Elena.

"Between you screwing with Elena and the scooby gang and other drama, I am just tired." Reagan told him.

Klaus saw her face and knew that she had caught on. He sighed, turning towards the mall. He wanted her to enjoy her last year in high school, whether he was doing things or not.

"Well, I want you to go…this is your senior year of high school, you should be enjoying it." Klaus told her. "How when the only one who is willing to hang out with me is Aunt Bekah and Matt." Reagan sighed.

They walked to the best shop in the store where Klaus compelled the saleswoman to get the very best of the dresses in her size and bring them out. Reagan smiled at him, amused to see him doing this.

"Pick your favorite and try it on." Klaus told her as her eyes looked over the gowns.

One stood out that caught her attention. It was black with beading and a high collar. It was a little sheer and open backed. She smiled as she walked over to it. Klaus chuckled, knowing her all too well.

"I figured you would like that one…go try it on." Klaus told her. "You're not gonna tell daddy, are you?" She replied. "Of course, not…I'm not daft…Elijah would say no in a heartbeat…go." Klaus chuckled.

She tried it on and smiled. It was perfect. Klaus smiled at her as he watched her head back and change into her clothes. He paid for the dress and shoes as Reagan smiled.

A few days later, Klaus went to wake Reagan for school when he heard the harsh cough coming from her. He frowned, remembering how she hardly ever was sick. The hybrid walked in and found her shivering under the thick blanket.

"Reagan…time to get up." Klaus called, still clad in just his sleep pants.

He stumbled over, half asleep as the thunder rumbled outside the house. It was a stormy fall morning, which was always harder to wake up.

"Reagan, come on love." He called, opening the door.

He heard the harsh cough from her as she curled into her blanket. It woke the hybrid up as she sat up and rushed out of bed to the bathroom. Klaus walked over to the bathroom and watched her rinse her mouth out.

"Are you alright love?" He asked, looking at her. "…No…chest hurts." Reagan told him. "Come here…bloody hell, you're burning up." He frowned, feeling her forehead.

He got her some medicine and lead her back to the bed. Reagan reached for his hand, asking him to stay. Klaus smiled softly as he climbed into bed next to her and let her sleep. He too went back to bed for a bit as the storm raged outside.

While they slept, there was a figure waiting outside the mansion, staring intently at the hybrid. He heard all that he said to her and remembered the infant child that was born to his family years ago. He smirked as he walked away and back to where he was staying at the boarding house.

When he got there, Damon and Stefan looked up. He removed his damp coat and poured a drink. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"Well?" Damon asked. "He is with the child." He replied, making them frown. "Why is Reagan home?" Stefan asked. "It appears she is ill, more human that I thought." Mikael replied as Rebekah came in.

"Reagan is sick?" She frowned, making them look up. "Aren't you supposed to be helping us?" Damon asked. "Doesn't mean that I don't care about my niece." Rebekah replied, "I happen to like her a lot, she is the best of my brother and Katherine."

Mikael listened to her words, wondering about the child. He would wait until the dance to meet her. Rebekah turned and grabbed her things and headed back home.

"Where are you going?" Mikael asked. "To help my brother take care of my niece…she is more innocent than I was at her age, thanks to her parents keeping our family's drama away." Rebekah told him.

Before any of the could stop her, Rebekah left. Elena would come by later and help her get the rest of her things for the dance together. Rebekah stopped by the store and stocked on chicken soup and Reagan's favorite tea before coming back to the house.

When she got there, Klaus was holding her on the couch as they watched a movie that was on tv. Her niece's normally sparkling eyes were dull and exhausted. Klaus held her to him, both wrapped in a huge plush blanket from her bed.

"Nik…I'm here." Rebekah called, making him look up. "What are you doing here?" He frowned, looking up. "Reagan wasn't there, so I figured she must not be feeling well." Rebekah said, not telling her their father told her. "I see…if her fever doesn't start coming down, I'm bringing her to the emergency room." Klaus told her. "Why…give her your blood." She said. "I did…she threw it back up." Klaus replied.

That worried Rebekah as he rose to put some clothes on. She noticed Reagan protest softly as she started coughing, her breathing rattling with each breath. She helped her sit up and rubbed her back.

"Oh, you poor thing." Rebekah said. "…fine." She barked, her coughing preventing her from talking. "You are most certainly not fine." She said as Klaus came out.

"No, she isn't…here love, put your coat on." Klaus told her, handing her the hoodie. "Let me know…do you want to tell Elijah?" Katherine asked. "No…I've got this…we'll be back later." Klaus told her, lifting Reagan up and carrying her to the car.

When they got to the hospital, the doctor there wasted no time admitting the teen, worried about her breathing. Klaus watched the woman as she listened to her breathing.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, placing the cold material to her back. "Reagan." She coughed. "Okay Reagan, I want you to take a deep breath and hold it as long as you can." Dr. Fell told her.

Klaus watched her attempt to take one and cringed when he heard her cry out as she pulled a muscle coughing. Meredith frowned, pulling it away as she saw how pale she was.

"I want to admit her for observation…I don't care if you're the hybrid that turned the mayor's son or not. I don't like the sound of her breathing…I'm concerned its pneumonia." She said. "Thank you…my brother doesn't know about her being here and I would like you not to call him…I can handle things." Klaus told her, his blue eyes full of worry. "She's in good hands, you can stay if you want to…I'm going to order an x-ray before we admit her…just to make sure she doesn't have any splintered ribs." She told him. "…Earlier I gave her some of my blood…she didn't hold it down, she ended up rejecting it because she can't stop coughing." He replied.

She nodded before leaving the room to get the orders written up. He held her hand while they did the x-ray. Meredith was pleased to know there was not splintered ribs. She had Reagan moved to a room for the night. Klaus moved to the bed, pulling her into his arms so she could breathe.

Meanwhile, Elena came by to talk to Rebekah with Mikael. She could not invite him in because Reagan was not there and she knew the girl would not.

"Hey…where is Reagan?" Elena asked as she walked out to the patio with Mikael. "The hospital…they're keeping her overnight…the doctor doesn't like the sound of her breathing." Rebekah told her. "Reagan…Katerina named her after the president?" Mikael asked. "It's a fitting name for her." Rebekah said, making him look at her. "When are they coming home?" Elena asked. "Not right now…they're keeping her for the night…I don't want my niece getting hurt…as it is, killing him will destroy her." Rebekah told her. "Then she'll know how I felt." Elena said, very little mercy in her voice.

Before Mikael could stop his daughter, she slammed the doppelganger into the wall. Her blue eyes were black and she had her hand around Elena's neck.

"My niece wasn't even in the country when my brother killed her and for all your talk, you're the one being the backstabbing bitch, pretending to be her friend and plot to kill the one who is like a second father to her." Rebekah snarled.

She released Elena and told them to leave. Mikael nodded and left with Elena. Rebekah grabbed her keys and headed up to the hospital to check on Reagan. She had to come clean to him in order to protect her niece.

When the blonde got there, Meredith told her that Reagan was sleeping. She smiled saw her from the window.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Reagan Mikaelson?" Rebekah asked, looking at the nurse behind the desk. "What is your relation to her?" She replied. "I'm her aunt, my brother brought her in this afternoon." The blonde said. "Just a moment." She smiled as Meredith came by.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked. "My niece." Rebekah said. "Brunette, about 18?" She asked. "That would be her." Rebekah replied. "Follow me, she's awake for now…I don't expect her to be much longer. I gave her an antibiotic to help clear out her chest." Meredith said. "When will she be home?" The blonde asked. "If all goes well, by dinner tomorrow…your brother is rather protective." She said. "Yes…our elder brother, Reagan's father is out of the country till the end of the month…and they don't know she is here." Rebekah told her. "Ah…so the favorite uncle is trying to keep daddy from finding out." Meredith chuckled. "Something like that…she is the only child right now and very protected…thank you for telling me how she is." Rebekah said. "Sure." She replied before leaving her at the door.

Klaus looked up from his sketch pad and smiled. Rebekah took off her coat and took Reagan's hand. The small brunette squeezed it back, opening her eyes with a smile.

"Aunt Bekah." She smiled. "Hello love…how are you feeling?" She smiled. "Better…coughing less." Reagan smiled. "Good…so, there is something I need to talk to you about…remember that phone call that Stefan made, the one about father?" She asked.

Klaus glanced up for a moment before setting down his sketch pad. Reagan frowned at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Reagan frowned. "What of it?" Klaus asked. "…I lied…Elena only temporally killed him…they are planning on killing you, during homecoming." Rebekah told him. "And does Elena know you're telling me this?" Klaus asked. "No…she has my dagger…she'll likely end up using it on me…I just want you to know that I forgive you for mother…I can let all sorts of things happen to me or even you, but not Reagan…she doesn't deserve this." Rebekah told him.

Klaus rose and hugged her close, knowing she agreed out of fear of their father. He knew that he had to do all he could to protect Reagan from him. He would use her to lure Katherine and Elijah to kill him as well.

"I forgive you sister…I knew that they would try this…I'm not calling them. Elijah deserves this time of happiness. He will find out after…One of us will be with Reagan at all times. And the dance will be transferred to the Lockwood's…now stay here…they're allowing us to stay with her." Klaus told her.

The next day, Reagan was allowed to go home. Klaus and she went by the grille where Matt was working. He smiled and came around the bar to hug her.

"Reagan…where were you?" He smiled, hugging her. "Uh…spent the night at the hospital." She said, showing him her wrist. "What…why?" Matt asked. "Some how I caught pneumonia…so what is going on with you…I'm sorry by the way, for leaving alone for chem class." She replied. "Don't worry about it…you would have never been allowed in the lab anyway, especially with pneumonia." He told her.

"Have you picked out dinner, love?" Klaus asked, walking over to her. "Uh…not yet…just wanted to say hi to Matt." Reagan replied. "I see…hurry, your aunt is wanting to see your dress and is picking up your medicine." He told her.

"Klaus, what can I get you?" Matt asked. "…Uh, a small cheesecake and a soup bowl of her choice." Klaus said. "Ray?" He asked. "Uh…the pumpkin soup with the roll." Reagan smiled. "Sure…so, will you be at school tomorrow?" Matt asked. "No…sadly." She sighed.

"Dr. Fell wants her out the rest of the week to rest, could you ask Alaric to call me so I can get her assignments." Klaus told him. "I have his cell if you want it." Matt told him, writing it down. "Thank you." He replied.

They watched him head to talk to their teacher. Matt turned to her, wondering if she knew what was going on.

"Do you know what is going?" He asked. "You mean besides my uncle being a dick?" Reagan asked. "Yeah…Damon and Elena are all secretive…and Stefan is just…I don't know anymore." Matt replied. "They want to kill my uncle by bringing my murderous grandfather to town." Reagan told him. "What…does he know about you?" He frowned. "Yup…he tried to kill me when I was a baby to get to my parents…Elena and Damon found and woke him." Reagan replied. "Great…are you okay?" He asked. "Just anxious…not wanting to meet him." She sighed.

"You're all set, Alaric will bring it by this evening…and I told your parents…don't worry, they're not coming home." Klaus said, walking over. "Good…they having fun?" She replied. "Yes, they're in Inverness right now." Klaus told her.

"Where are they?" Matt asked. "Scotland…their anniversary." She smiled. "Alright, here's your food…see you Monday." Matt smiled. "Thank you…see you then." Klaus replied.

A week later was the night of the homecoming dance. Klaus paid a stylist to come out and do Reagan's hair, nails and make up. While she was distracted with that, he handled other things. The students were all disappointed to learn that the dance was canceled, but Tyler was told by Klaus to tell them it was at his house.

When Reagan got there, Klaus was floored to see her long hair up and a sweet gold leaf headband. Her jewelry was also golden and make up was appropriate for the fall. She smiled at him, keeping her coat on.

"Well?" She smiled. "Stunning, Reagan." Klaus told her, kissing her hand. "This is amazing…all of it." She replied, as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Thank you…no drinking tonight…when I tell you to get home, I need you sober enough to do it." Klaus said. "Okay…then my birthday week, you owe me a night at the theater…phantom is coming to Richmond." Reagan told him.

The hybrid smiled softly as he kissed her head, agreeing to the request. The opening notes to the song that Klaus used to sing to her when she was a baby started, _I'll be there for you_ by Bon Jovi. She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, making him smile.

"Someone told the band to play this song." Reagan smiled, making him chuckle. "I don't know what you're talking about, love." Klaus replied.

Meanwhile, Damon listened to them as Caroline watched from the steps. She saw the look of peace on Klaus' face, wishing she had that with her dad.

"Are we sure that is Klaus?" She asked, looking at them dance. "You bet…like Elijah, he lets his guard down when she is around…where is Elena?" He asked. "On her way…why?" She asked. "Just wondering." He replied as the song finished.

The blonde walked over to her boyfriend, who looked at her as Klaus and Reagan came up to them. Caroline saw her dress and smiled brightly.

"You look amazing for someone who just had pneumonia." Caroline smiled. "Thanks…great job Tyler." She said, looking at him. "Uh…sure…beer?" He asked. "Eew…no thanks, I'm a bourbon girl." Reagan smiled. "Wait…goody two shoes drinks?" Caroline gasped.

"Love, she is my niece, of course she sneaks behind her father's back." Klaus chuckled. "Whoa…does your mom know this?" She said. "No…and if you say a freaking word, I will magic your butt." Reagan laughed. "Deal…we totally need to hang…You hide way too much." Caroline told her. "I didn't think you wanted to for obvious reasons." She said. "Just because your uncle is a class a jerk, doesn't mean I don't like you…in fact, I think you're pretty cool…and even a little jealous, especially in music and gym." Caroline replied, making her smile.

For the next little while, Reagan and Caroline hung out until Klaus told her to leave. Tyler tried to vervain her but, she stopped him and snapped the needle. The blonde told him it was over and they left.

"Winter formal is coming up, it will be so much fun." Caroline said as Reagan sipped on the soda. "Oh lord…so this town, people keep formal gowns in their closets?" Reagan asked. "I would say the Miss Mystic Pageant, but you would hate it." Caroline told her. "Yeah…beauty pageants suck." She laughed.

Klaus listened to them talk from afar and smiled softly. Reagan was relaxed and smiling as Bonnie came over. The young witch sat with them, talking to her.

"Hey…you look amazing." Bonnie said. "Thanks, you do too." Reagan replied. "Thank you." She said, "What's going on?" "We're actually a ploy to lure my insane grandfather here…where is Aunt Bekah?" Reagan told her. "What?" Bonnie frowned. "Elena drama." Caroline told her. "Ah…that makes sense." She said.

Klaus sighed when he heard the car pull up. One of his hybrids came up to him and told him that Mikael was there. He nodded as another slow dance came on. It was _All for Love_ by Bryan Adams with Rod Steward and Sting. It was from the Three Musketeers soundtrack, which was her favorite movie.

"Reagan…care to join me?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Bonnie and Caroline saw the smile in her eyes as she took his hand and looped her arm with his. The brunette smiled at her uncle as a slow song started. Tyler walked over to Caroline and Damon took Elena's arm. The soft piano music started as they swayed.

"What's wrong?" Reagan smiled. "He's here, after this, I would like you to leave…see if Caroline and Bonnie will go with you…head to the air field and hang there…if I don't call by midnight tell the pilot to take you to Scotland." Klaus told her. "Okay…did you tell daddy?" Reagan asked. "No…if something happens, tell him." Klaus said.

She nodded as she set her head on his shoulder, not wanting to think about what could happen. The words in the song made her think. She would fight to defend her family, to whatever end.

After the songs, the three girls started to head to the car when Mikael appeared. She shoved Bonnie into the Lincoln, not wanting her to get hurt. Her brown eyes hardened as he looked at her.

"Well, well. Look at you. You've grown since I last saw you, little princess." Mikael grinned. "Yeah…I'm a lot like you…I'm not scared to fight." Reagan growled. "We'll see about that…where is your father? No matter, the boy will want to see this." He said, before grabbing her.

When Klaus saw he was holding Reagan by her throat, his stomach dropped. He didn't know about her having his blood in his system. However, he saw the bracelet that Elijah had made for her was missing. That meant her vampire side was free, she could fight back.

"Well boy…you are still the coward I remembered you being." Mikael taunted. "Let her go." Klaus growled, his eyes turning colors. "Ah, so you done it…you're still pathetic." Mikael told him.

Just as he went to hurt Reagan, she took her chance. The teen let her fangs out and bit into his arm. The Viking cried out as she was released. Klaus growled as he pushed Reagan back inside as she stumbled into Damon's arms.

They watched as he daggered Mikael with the white oak stake. He burst into flames before Damon went to attack. He dropped Reagan, who fell back into the wall. Stefan appeared and stopped him before he could attack the hybrid.

Caroline and Bonnie ran over to see if things were alright. Klaus released Stefan from his compulsion before turning to Reagan. Her coat sleeve was torn and her arm was cut. He hugged her close as she leaned into him.

"I tried to leave Uncle Nik." Reagan told him as tears fell. "I know love…its alright." He told her, holding her close. "He was asking about daddy." She said, shaking. "I know…I am very glad he did not…come, lets get you home and cleaned up." Klaus said.

He led the teen from the house and to his car. Bonnie and Caroline followed them in the other car. The two wanted to stay and make sure things were alright. Klaus walked Reagan in and invited the blonde in as he removed her coat.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. "A little shaken." Reagan replied, making her nod. "Yeah…I would be too." She said as Klaus brought over some things to clean her arm.

"Your father is going to have my head for this." Klaus said. "Not if you don't tell him." Reagan replied. "Well, this is going to have to be stitched…Luckily for you, I know how." Klaus told her. "But there is no numbing medicine." Reagan said as he opened the box. "No syringe." He told her.

"Wait…this is like a doctor's kit, who has this?" Caroline asked. "Daddy…he has a medical degree." Reagan said. "Wait…Elijah is a doctor?" Bonnie asked, still not believing what she heard.

"Yes, he got it back in the 90s before she was born…the irony is he specialized in trauma medicine." Klaus said, threading the needle. "Wow…guess that is something productive to do with being a vampire." Caroline said.

"Yeah…mom has an interior design one…she does it for fun sometimes." Reagan told them. "That makes sense for Katherine…Elijah and scrubs on the other hand." Bonnie replied, making her and Caroline start laughing. "He hates sea foam green." Reagan laughed.

Klaus found some spray Novocain and sprayed it on her arm. The teen jumped at it stinging her arm before not feeling it. Klaus carefully sutured her arm closed before wrapping it.

"There, it will be tender in the morning…by the time those need to come out, Elijah will be home." Klaus told her, taping the last part of the bandage. "Thanks Uncle Nik…we're gonna need to go shopping for a new coat." Reagan sighed. "In the morning, you are more than welcomed to join us." Klaus told them.

"I'd love." Caroline smiled. "Me too." Bonnie said. "Good, now, I have something to do, I will be back in a few…no leaving the house, at all." Klaus told her. "Okay…I'm going to bed." Reagan told him.

"I'm staying…I live right down the street." Caroline said. "I have some clothes in my car." Bonnie said. "Good…settle in…things are going to be come trickier in the days to come." The hybrid told the three teens.

A little while later, Klaus returned to the house, fuming. Caroline and Bonnie were sleeping but Reagan was wide awake. She found her uncle was upset and knew something happened.

"Uncle Nik?" Reagan asked, looking at him. "…You should be sleeping, love." He told her. "You're upset…what happened?" She asked. "Don't worry about it tonight…we'll talk later." Klaus replied. "Okay…love you." She told him, hugging him. "I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep." Klaus told her, gently kissing her wild chocolate curls.

As he watched her leave down the hall to her room, Klaus blistered with anger. He would make sure that Stefan payed for taking his family. He would also ensure that the doppelganger payed for causing his niece to be scared for her life. Nobody threatened a Mikaelson and got away unscathed.

 **AN: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. All the references to songs or other shows belong to their respective owner. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am glad every one liked the last chapter. I hope that you'll like this one. It's Caroline's birthday and Reagan joins the gang to celebrate. Also, Elijah and Katherine will have a small part in this chapter. Klaus has to explain to his brother why his father was so close to Reagan during the part. Warning…Elijah may let a few words slip…possibly.**

 **Chapter 4: Birthday Funeral**

Reagan sat in the grill with her text book next to Caroline and Bonnie listening to Klaus attempt to explain to her father why Mikael was anywhere near her. She could not help the smirk on her face as she looked anywhere but here. Caroline's blue eyes got wide when she heard the curse word leave the Noble brother's mouth.

"Elijah, let me explain." Klaus told him. " **Explain what Niklaus…our father threatened to kill my child…the only child to be born to our family in a thousand year!** " Elijah growled. "You're being dramatic, he threatened you…not Reagan." Klaus replied, tossing back his drink. " **That is bull shit and you know it Niklaus…where is she?** " Elijah asked. "Would you like to talk to her…and don't be hard on her…she was actually the one who distracted him so I could stake him." Klaus told him.

While he walked over to the girls, Reagan had to fight not to laugh at Caroline's response to him cursing. Bonnie looked confused till she told him.

"Uh, what happened?" Bonnie asked. "Elijah is pissed." Caroline said. "Yeah…she heard him cuss." Reagan smirked. "Oh." She said as Klaus came over.

"Here, let him know you're alive." Klaus said as she laughed.

"Hi daddy." Reagan said, laughter in her voice. " **Are you alright?"** Elijah asked. "I'm fine daddy…don't be too hard on Uncle Nik…it was Elena and Damon who brought him back…and Stefan stole the coffins with your brothers in it…so he's under a lot of stress." Reagan told him. " **Very well…how is your arm?** " Elijah sighed. "It's fine…Uncle Nik is going to take the stitches out later…you guys don't worry…go have fun…Halloween is next week…just don't go through the stones." Reagan teased. " **Very well…call if anything happens…I love you."** Elijah said. "I love you too daddy, want to talk to Uncle Nik?" She replied. " **Please."** He said.

The brunette passed the phone back to her uncle with a smile and shook her head. Caroline saw the amused look on her face as she shook her head.

"Everything good?" Bonnie asked. "Now it is…so, what about this for our project in history." Reagan said, "The story behind the Casket girl festival." "Wait…that is in New Orleans." Caroline said. "I know, but there is a story that goes along with it…the lore of the festival." Reagan said. "Ask Ric…he's at the bar with Klaus." Bonnie told her. "I'm going to." She said.

Klaus looked up from his drink at his niece as she approached. Alaric did too, grading a stack of papers as Damon tossed back another tequila shot.

"Look, is mini kit-kat." Damon said. "No…not bothering with you…got a question, Alaric." She replied, ignoring him.

"What?" He asked. "Does the story behind the Casket girl festival count as southern folklore?" Reagan replied.

He looked at her as Klaus smirked with amusement. He took the book and skimmed the page. Reagan crossed her fingers, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah…that is actually a good one…why that one?" He asked. "Mom took me last year…it was fun." Reagan told him. "Okay…I look forward to seeing what you three come up with." Alaric told her.

She skipped back to her seat, telling the girls the good news. They both cheered, happy. Elena was late as usual and missed the conversation for their topic.

"Sorry, I'm late, what are we doing for a topic?" She asked. "Casket girl festival in New Orleans." Bonnie said. "What…what happened to the woman in black?" Elena asked. "We did that last year, this is fun." Caroline told her, "And it's still southern." "Fine…do we have a casket girl dress?" She asked.

"My aunt has one from the first festival." Reagan said. "So that's what it's about." Elena snipped. "Elena…it's different…everything in this town is all about tradition and I am all for it, but even after a while, you need to rebel and do something different…please don't be like the Petrovas before you and be a bitch…okay…I like you, I see what my father sees in you, the want to do good and the fire to protect your family…don't be a bitch like Tatia was." Reagan told her, sounding annoyed.

Bonnie and Caroline stared in shock as she went back to her books. They didn't expect to hear that come from the normally quiet girl. Elena looked over to see the proud smirk on Klaus' face as he walked over with a large basket of fries.

"You girls look like you needed a snack." Klaus said, setting them and loaded potato skins down. "Oh, you are a saint." Bonnie said, reaching for one, "So, New Orleans is like Mystic Falls, isn't it?" "Very much…too bad Rebekah isn't around, she could tell you how the casket girl festival started." Klaus told them.

The four looked up, suddenly realizing what he was saying. Reagan smirked, not shocked.

"Where is she?" Reagan frowned. "Not sure love…perhaps Elena could tell you?" Klaus told her, watching her frown. "I'm not going to rip her a new one here…do you think you could get her dress here?" Reagan told him. "I'll try, or at the very least a picture of it." He said, kissing her cheek.

The next day was Caroline's birthday. Elena was telling Bonnie she was sending her brother away. She knew it hurt her feelings because she still liked him. Reagan and Matt were walking down the hall, holding the cake and balloons when they saw them.

"Hey…have you Caroline yet?" Bonnie asked. "Her car was still at the house when I left…why?" Reagan replied. "Your uncle going to kill you if you play hooky?" Elena asked. "I'll give him the puppy dog eyes and tell him I'll never do it again." Reagan told her, making Matt scoff.

"That works on him?" Matt asked. "You'd be surprised." Reagan grinned.

They loaded into her Lincoln and drove over to Caroline's house. They silently crept in and waited to surprise her. The blonde was shocked to see them there.

"What is all this?" She asked. "It's your birthday…you've been waiting for this day our entire lives…what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, seeing she was off.

Reagan remembered that her mother turned her last year, around this time. She caught on to it and hugged the blonde. Elena did too, knowing what she needed.

"This is because you're frozen in the body of a 17 forever." Reagan said, making her nod. "Yup." She sighed. "Well, I have another idea, so change into warmer clothes anyway because we're still going to the falls." Elena said. "And I have better stuff than tequila…I broke into my uncle's very old prohibition era stash." Reagan told her.

"Nice." Matt laughed.

They swung back by Reagan's house where she changed into dark jeans, biker boots and a pink thermal. She grabbed one of her new coats and put it on. She smiled as she put her gloves back on.

"Really?" Bonnie laughed. "What…I'm sorry I don't like cold hands." Reagan protested. "I get that, but really?" She giggled, as the girl swapped cars with her friends.

"Your uncle is going to kill you." Matt chuckled. "I'm his favorite niece, he'll get over it." Reagan told him, making the others smile.

They walked along the trails throughout the day till they found the spot Elena was searching for. When there, the five looked around the tomb.

"This is really freaky." Reagan said, looking at the dusty cobwebs. "Yeah it is." Bonnie agreed. "But it's perfect for a funeral." Elena said, "To say goodbye to the old Caroline and allow her to move forward."

The blonde smiled softly at them, feeling better already.

"Here lies Caroline Forbes." Elena said. "Daughter, cheerleader…" "And an amazing friend." Bonnie added. "May she rest in peace." Matt added.

Reagan smiled as she pulled out the cake and placed the candles on it. She gave it to Elena and smiled at her friend.

"Bonnie." Reagan smiled. "Sure." She said before mumbling the spell.

The candles ignited as they all laughed softly. The blonde hesitated for a moment, as if to make a wish before blowing them out. They all cheered and sat around to eat and drink.

The group sat around talking and laughing. The four girls laughed the most when Matt took a large swig of bourbon and started coughing.

"Whoa…your dad and uncle drink this?" Matt coughed. "Yup…you don't chug it…you sip it." Reagan giggled, taking a large one herself. "Says the girl who is chugging it." Bonnie retorted.

Just then, butterfly kisses started playing, making her freeze. She was tipsy and knew it. Elena started laughing when she shot up.

"Hello?" Reagan said. " **Hello little one…do you mind telling me why you skipped school today?** " Elijah asked. "Uh…it's Caroline's birthday…so we had a funeral…so she could move on from the old and be happy." Reagan said. " **I see…Niklaus also mentioned a few bottles of bourbon went missing…you wouldn't know about that would you?"** He asked, making her freeze.

Whatever buzz she had was gone as her eyes grew wide. Bonnie and Elena laughed softly as she looked at them. She couldn't lie to him like that as she sighed.

"Uh…I may have taken a few bottles…Bonnie isn't drinking so she is driving home." Reagan told him.

Back in Scotland, Elijah looked at his wife, who was dozing softly on the couch in his arms. He had an amused look on his face, picturing the terror on his daughter's face. In truth, Elijah was thrilled to know she was with friends. He knew he could not keep her from doing things like this forever but was glad she was honest with him.

"It's alright little one…Niklaus wanted to make sure you were alright." Elijah told her. " **We're fine…sorry about stealing the booze."** Reagan said, making him smile. "It's fine…I got to go…your mother is sleeping and we have to be at dinner soon." Elijah told her. " **Okay…when will you be home?** " Reagan asked. "Next week…I'll talk to you soon." Elijah told her. " **Okay…love you.** " Reagan replied before hanging up. "Love you too." He smiled, hanging up.

Meanwhile, the group looked at Reagan as she hung up. They laughed when they saw the relief flood her face. Elijah was not mad and they were not busted.

However, the fun didn't last so long anymore. Tyler appeared, even with Caroline not texting him. When they saw him, the group got annoyed.

"What do you want?" Caroline growled. "Just to talk…please." He asked. "…Fine…Reagan, if I am not back in five minutes, magic his ass." Caroline said.

"Why Reagan?" Matt asked. "She knows how to make it hurt more than I do." Bonnie said.

A few minutes later, they all went looking for her. Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Caroline was hysterical and Elena was suddenly gone.

"CAROLINE!" Matt called. "…She's this way." Reagan said. "How do you know?" He asked. "I smell blood…come on." She replied, running in the direction of their friend.

When they found her, she had been bitten on the neck. The bite of a hybrid was more toxic than a werewolf's was and would have a vampire crippled in hours.

"Matt, pick her up and hold on." Reagan told him, removing her bracelet. "Where are we going?" He frowned. "To get her home…now." Reagan replied.

She flashed down the mountain at breakneck speed and to her car. Matt climbed in with Caroline while she flew back to town. The sounds of her pain filled cries tore her heart out as she dialed Klaus.

"Hello love…what's wrong?" Klaus asked. " **Tyler bit Caroline…it's bad Uncle Nik.** " Reagan said, her voice shaking. "Alright…where are you?" Klaus asked. " **Just passed the bridge…I need you…I can't let her die.** " Reagan told him. "Just get her home and I'll be there." Klaus said.

By the time they arrived, Liz was waiting for them. Her eyes grew wide when she heard her daughter's cries. Reagan and Matt helped get her in bed and waited for Klaus to arrive. They were stunned by what happened.

When he arrived, Reagan and Matt were tense. The sounds of Caroline's screams had subsided for now. Liz was there when Matt opened the door.

"Come in." Liz said as Reagan came into view. "Reagan called me on the way in…Tyler was angry with me because I made him leave earlier…he had said some cruel things about Reagan and Caroline." Klaus told her.

They waited while he went into the room. She leaned against Matt, her head throbbing. He looked towards the door where Caroline's room was.

Meanwhile, Caroline looked up at Klaus as he came in. She was scared and wondered if he was really there.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whimpered. "On your birthday?" The blonde hybrid replied, "I happen to love birthdays." "Aren't you like a billion." She replied, tears in her eyes. "When you become a vampire, you have to adjust your conception of time. If you truly believe your life means nothing, I will let you go…but there is a whole wide world out there. Places to go, things to see." He said, sitting before her.

Tears finally fell as she looked at him. Caroline didn't want to die. She didn't want her mother to be alone. She had friends who she loved.

"I don't want to die." Caroline said, tears falling. "Hush now…here, drink." He said, pulling his sleeve up.

He helped her sit up and pulled her close as she bit into his wrist. She drank as much as she needed to heal before he settled her back against the pillows.

"Sleep…all will be well." Klaus told her. "…Klaus…thank you." She smiled, looking at him. "You're welcome." He replied.

He left the room a moment later to find Reagan and Matt half asleep, exhausted by the night's turn of events. Liz looked up and smiled softly.

"She's a good kid, your niece." Liz told him. "Indeed, she is…this is the happiest I've seen her in a long time." Klaus replied. "What happened?" She asked. "She opened her heart up to a boy who did not deserve her love or loyalty. One night, she walked into his father's restaurant after he stood her up on a date and found him and the girl she hated, laying across the bar." Klaus told her. "Poor thing…she's a good kid, I'm sure someone here will catch her eye." Liz replied.

Klaus nodded as he went to lift his niece into his arms. She jolted awake, feeling herself being moved. He hushed her as she went back to sleep in his arms. Matt also woke up but Liz told him told him to stay so he was not driving.

Two days later, Reagan woke up to Klaus waking her up. She saw he had cooked breakfast and looked a little worried. Her brown eyes looked at him concerned.

"Morning." Reagan mumbled. "Morning…Your mother will be here in a few hours…She and Elijah were attacked last night." Klaus told her. "By who?" Reagan frowned. "Stefan…he has him now." Klaus replied. "How…how do you know?" She sniffed.

Klaus showed her the phone where the picture of Elijah, daggered was. Reagan teared up as she leaned into his shoulder. He set it down and hugged her close.

A moment later, Caroline knocked at the door. Klaus released Reagan to see the blonde. He smiled at her, noticing she was wearing the bracelet. He let her in as Reagan wiped her eyes.

"Hello Caroline…good to see you feeling better." Klaus said. "Thank you…you didn't have to help me last night." She replied. "Think nothing of it love…what brings you here?" He asked. "I need someone to come with me…Tyler called my dad and I don't want to be alone with him if Tyler is changing." Caroline told him. "Ah…your father trying to help him break the sire bond?" Klaus smirked. "Something like that…is Reagan okay?" She asked.

"The dick formerly known as Stefan Salvatore daggered father and took off with him." Reagan sighed. "Great…that must be why Elena and Bonnie are going to meet her mom." Caroline said.

"Well, I think it would be good for Reagan to get away for a bit…Can I ask that you two pick Katerina up…I'm sure she will be thrilled to see her daughter." Klaus said. "What are you doing?" Reagan asked. "I am trying to get your father back…oh, by the way, you lot are moving into the mansion…you'll love it." Klaus told her.

The teen and her friend sat down with her uncle to eat breakfast. Afterwards, Reagan changed into jeans, a striped sweater and knee-high boots. Her dark waves were pulled back in a side braid and matching ribbon to her shirt.

"Okay…where too first, watch Tyler change or go get my mom?" Reagan said. "Your mom…I had just come from there and watching him try to change like that kills me." Caroline said. "Okay…the middle of nowhere it is." Reagan laughed, getting into her father's Lincoln. "You like this car better than your BMW." Caroline said. "This car is better to drive…the other is more a summer car." Reagan told her.

By the time they got there, their family jet was just landing. Caroline and she sat on the hood, watching her mother step off the plane. Katherine looked up to see her and smiled. She nodded her thanks as the crew placed her and Elijah's things in the back of the Lincoln.

"Hi mama." Reagan said, looking at her. "Hi baby…Nik told you, didn't he?" She replied, hugging her. "Yeah…are you okay…no wolf venom?" Reagan asked. "No, but don't worry, I'll handle him." Katherine told her, "What are you doing here, cupcake?"

"Reagan and I are friends…Klaus asked that I get her away for a bit…hold on..." Caroline said.

It was her mom, telling her that Tyler had attacked her father. Katherine heard and told them to get in. She drove back to town and to the hospital where Caroline met her mom.

"Thank you…I'll call you." Caroline told her. "Okay…let me know." Reagan replied, hugging her. "You bet, tell me about your dad too." She said before flashing inside.

"So, hungry?" Katherine asked. "Yeah…" Reagan said. "What's wrong?" She replied, looking at her. "Just miss daddy…I mean I was talking to him two days ago." Reagan told her. "I know…you should have heard your father when you hung up…he laughed so hard hearing how worried you were about him finding out." Katherine told her. "You should have seen Caroline's face when she heard him cuss the other day." Reagan grinned.

She smiled as they headed to the grill for lunch. Katherine was just glad to be back home where she could protect her baby girl. Her gold eyes smiled at her daughter's brown ones as they drove into town.

"So, what is going on today?" She asked. "Well, Uncle Nik kept me home, so I've missed three days of my entire school career." Reagan sighed. "It's nothing…you keeping your grades up?" She asked. "Yes ma'am…hey Alaric…no school today?" Reagan frowned. "Nope…Stefan broke a pipe in the chem lab…but good job on your midterm…top of the class." Alaric said before noticing Katherine was there, "When did you get back?"

"An hour ago, Stefan kidnapped Elijah." Katherine told him. "Well that certainly escalates things." He replied as his new lady friend came over. "Is that Dr. Fell?" Reagan asked. "Yeah…I'll have your paper Monday." He said before walking away.

She smiled as their lunch was brought over. Reagan smiled at her mom as they talked. Katherine told her about their trip and that Elijah had something for her. She would wait to give it to her until he was back. Klaus joined them and was going to bring them to the mansion.

"You'll both love it…it has ten bedrooms, the family wing as it is called are all suite styled. Reagan will especially like her room." Klaus said. "But I like my old room." Reagan pouted.

Katherine smiled over her glass of wine, having missed her spunky side. She was becoming more like her than Elijah the older she got. Klaus chuckled as well but know that she would love it.

They drove out to the old house where the witches had been burned. Damon was waiting and didn't expect to see Katherine. His blue eyes will with worry when she smirked at him.

"What, expecting him to be alone?" Katherine smirked, looking around the candle lit room. "Katherine…not expecting you to be here." Damon grinned. "No, you were expecting my daughter, who is here by the way…she just didn't trust herself not to kill you." Katherine said. "For what?" He smirked.

Katherine took a long, skinny piece of wood and shoved it through his stomach. Damon groaned in pain, knowing why she was doing this.

"That is for bringing Mikael here…you could have gotten my daughter killed." Katherine growled, yanking it out of his stomach.

She turned and left the house, making Klaus smirk. He looked at the brunette, amused. He glared at him, annoyed. Damon stood to his feet again and looked at her retreating form.

"So, this is where you're keeping them?" Klaus smirked. "Careful, talking crap will get you hurt." Damon said. "Why, they're all dead anyway." He said.

Suddenly, Klaus was on his knees as the witches attacked him. Damon smirked, amused by that reaction. It wasn't until he threatened to kill Bonnie and her mom that it stopped.

All but one of the coffins appeared. The one that was locked. He told Riley, on of the hybrids he had with him to get them. Reagan and Katherine watched them carry them out and into the truck. She looked to her uncle and nodded thank you.

"Let's go home." Klaus said. "Thank you…I think we all need a quiet night." Katherine replied.

They drove back to the new mansion and walked in. Katherine smiled, liking the style he picked and how nice it was. Klaus looked to Reagan, who wanted to see her father. The hybrid turned to Klaus and went to say something before he froze. He pulled Reagan behind him, worried as Katherine looked up to see her husband. Elijah looked annoyed, not with his family but with Stefan.

"So, Niklaus, what have I missed?" He grumbled. "Besides a rather irritable teenager?" He replied as Reagan bolted over to him.

Elijah hugged her close, thankful to have her in his arms again. Reagan laid her head on his shoulder, just needing to hug him. He gently kissed her head, telling her it was all going to be okay.

"It's alright now…I'm home." Elijah said. "I thought I would never see you again." Reagan told him. "Oh, little one…I would never leave you…you are my daughter, there is no power on this earth that could keep me from you forever." Elijah told her.

"Well, can you blame her with the month she had?" Katherine said, walking over to him. "No, I cannot…I'm sorry for us missing dinner." Elijah told her as he kissed her. "I am not mad…just having you awake is good enough for me." Katherine told her husband.

"Speaking of dinner, you need to eat something young lady." Klaus said, looking at Reagan. "Not hungry." She told him. "No…I made sure the fridge and cabinets were stocked with your favorite foods." He said.

"Eat…I'm here, your mother and I are going to get cleaned up." Elijah told her. "Okay…I have to call Caroline and check in with her." Reagan told him. "Why?" He asked. "Tyler attacked her dad earlier…he's in the hospital." Reagan told him.

They all settled down as Klaus put some food in the oven for Reagan. She walked outside to the patio where she could talk to Caroline.

" **Hello?** " Caroline asked. "Hey…how is your dad?" Reagan asked. " **Out of surgery…the doctor gave him some of Damon's blood that she stole from him earlier…otherwise it wouldn't be good.** " Caroline told her, " **Did you get the coffins back?** " "Yeah…actually daddy is awake now…Damon undaggered him, hoping he would be pissed at him for letting Mikael near me." Reagan told her. " **Was your mom with Klaus when they talked?** " Caroline asked. "Yeah…she told me she put a stick through his gut…probably for what happened to me earlier this month." Reagan sighed.

Elijah came out a moment later with his bag. Reagan put the phone on speaker as she removed her sweat to reveal the undershirt.

" **Serves him right…where are you?** " Caroline replied. "The patio by the fire…daddy is coming out to removed the stitches in my arm…man it's cold." Reagan complained. " **I know…I got to go, my mom just got off her shift."** Caroline told her. "Okay…keep me posted." Reagan replied. " **Will do…bye."** Caroline told her, hanging up.

"Everything alright?" He asked. "Yeah…her dad is now stable thanks to Dr. Fell using Damon's blood." Reagan told him. "Well it's useful to have, depending on the situation." Elijah told her. "Did you ever use your blood to save people?" She asked. "No…not everyone can handle being a vampire…that was part of the reason I was upset to hear father tried to harm you." Elijah replied.

She smiled softly as he removed the scissors from boiling water and cleaned them again with alcohol. He did the same with her arm and cleaned the spot on her elbow. Elijah hated stitches in this area because of how the arm bent. Slowly he removed them, making sure the skin was fully healed. Afterwards, he covered it with gauze and self-sticking bandage tape.

"There, all done." He told her, kissing her forehead. "Thanks daddy…are things gonna settle down finally?" Reagan asked. "I certainly hope so, little one." Elijah told her.

They walked inside where Elijah washed his hands and threw away the gloves, stitches and dirty cotton balls. Katherine smiled, happy to see her daughter's arm was free of the harsh stitches.

"All fixed up?" She asked. "Yes…Niklaus didn't do too badly." Elijah smiled. "Impressed, so what happens from here?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I think Reagan could use a break from all the drama before her head explodes." Klaus said. "I just want to make it through finals before Christmas before all hell breaks loose again." She replied.

Elijah smiled softly as he kissed Katherine before they sat down to eat. They were all happy to be together again.

Later that evening, Elijah left his bedroom to check on Reagan. He smiled when he heard her soft snores from the doorway. He walked in and found her blanket had fallen to the floor from her moving and draped it around her. She stirred, curling into the soft material as he smiled.

"Sleep well, little one." Elijah said, kissing her head, tucking the blanket around her.

 **AN: I hope you all liked the last chapter. The family is back together and things are going to get interesting. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am glad everyone likes this chapter. I am doing the sit down dinner with Damon and Stefan, the Mikaelson family reunion and the ball all in one chapter. It's the first real formal that Reagan is participating in and there is all the drama of it in one.**

 **Chapter 5: Family Reunion**

Reagan woke up the next morning, feeling groggy. School was still out because of the gas leak, so she got to sleep in. The smell of food from the kitchen drew her out of her room, still clad in her Nightmare before Christmas jammies and slipper socks.

Katherine smiled from her place in her husband's lap, playing with the shortened locks as she walked. She looked over his shoulder before standing to greet her daughter. Elijah glanced at her with amusement when she went straight for the large mug of coffee his brother held.

"Good morning love." Klaus grinned, "Notice anything different?"

Reagan glanced at him with confusion as Katherine kissed her cheek. She hugged her mother for a moment as she took her first sip of coffee. It took her a moment before she noticed what he was talking about.

"Holy crap…the boyband hair is gone!" Reagan said, making Katherine and Klaus chuckle. "It was not that long?" Elijah smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder to hug him good morning. "It was pushing it…where did the suit come from?" Reagan asked, noticing it was new. "Your uncle…so, Caroline called this morning. You left your phone down here…she asked that you come meet her at her house quickly…something happened to her father." Elijah replied.

Her stomach dropped, knowing that could only mean on thing; her father died. Reagan nodded as she downed her coffee. Katherine gave her a plate.

"Eat first…it's good to know you have made friends." Katherine told her. "Okay…did you talk to Bonnie at all?" Reagan replied. "She's with her mother…Damon wants them to open the coffin…which could work to our advantage…we just can't let them know we know they're opening it." Klaus said.

Elijah saw the look in her eyes as she ate her breakfast. She didn't want to be stuck in the same room as Damon. He knew she was worried for her friend.

"They're coming for dinner tonight…you can stay with your friend." Elijah told her. "Thanks dad…he won't complete transition…he has a prejudice against vampires." Reagan told him. "Then Caroline will need you even more today." He smiled, making her nod.

After eating, Reagan excused herself to change. She chose a tan sweater, light wash jeans with ripped patches and a pair of lace up tan suede wedge booties. She pulled her dark waves up into a half up braid and grabbed her wallet and keys.

"I'll be back later…I'll check in at dinner." Reagan told them. "Alright…be good." Elijah said as she hugged them goodbye. "I will." She replied.

She grabbed her peacoat from the closet and headed out the door. The drive was short as she headed to Caroline's house. Liz smiled when she saw the girl as she let her in.

"She's in her room…Elena is in the living room." Liz said. "What happened?" Reagan replied. "We're not sure, but its connected to what happened with the medical examiner." She replied.

Reagan saw her friend there, feeling her heart breaking. She had her father and she could not imagine how she felt right now. Elena saw her and was shocked.

"Reagan…what are you doing here?" She asked, hugging her. "Care called this morning…daddy told me something happened." Reagan told her. "Elijah is awake?" Elena asked. "Yeah…Damon woke him, not knowing that he already knew who killed my grandmother." Reagan said, "He hoped they would fight." "That backfired." Elena said. "You bet…" Reagan replied as her and her father came out.

"You came." Caroline smiled sadly. "You were there for me when those jerks took my dad, you bet I'll be here when you need me." Reagan said, hugging her. "Thanks…Daddy, this is Reagan Mikaelson, she's my new friend."

"It's nice to meet you Reagan…Mikaelson…you're related to the one who turned Tyler?" He asked. "My uncle…I am sorry for what happened." She replied. "Well, it wasn't by choice." He told her. "No, it wasn't." Reagan said, agreeing with him.

"Hey guys…can your dad and I talk for a while." Liz said. "Sure…I need to eat." Caroline said. "Have you?" Elena asked. "Nope." She told her.

"Go take care of yourself." Bill told his daughter.

She nodded, hugging him as if it was the last time she was going to see him. Reagan led her over to the door afterwards to bring her to her house.

"Why are we going here?" Elena asked. "It's the closest source of blood for her…the thirst is worse because her emotions are high." Reagan told her, "he'll be okay."

They walked to the door and needed Klaus to invite her in. He agreed and let her in. The hybrid watched his niece lead her into the pantry and gave her a bag.

"What are you doing back so soon love?" Klaus asked. "I need you to invite Caroline in…she needs to feed but can't with her dad being there." Reagan told him. "Come in Caroline…Elena." Klaus greeted, looking at her.

She nodded at the hybrid as they walked passed him. He grinned at her, knowing she disliked the idea.

"Why couldn't we go to the grill?" Elena asked. "Because she needs to feed, besides, I have food here and it's free." Reagan told her, taking out some pizza bites. "True." She sighed. "I also think she should be close by…in case he turns for the worst." Reagan said.

They sat around talking as they ate lunch. Elijah and Katherine came back from the store, getting her a dinner dress. They saw the girls talking and looked at Klaus.

"What are they doing back here?" Katherine asked quietly. "Her mother is talking with her father…she asked Reagan to take her out of the house…plus she hasn't fed in a few days." Klaus told her, painting. "I see…how is she holding up?" Elijah said. "Very well from what I've seen." He replied.

They nodded as they went their separate ways. Reagan kissed her father's cheek telling him they were heading out again. He nodded, looking at the clock seeing it said 5:00 pm. He hugged her, telling her to call if she needed him.

They got back to Caroline's house and waited on the steps with her. Just after dark, Matt arrived. She teared up as they all sat down. It was just days earlier, they were all together laughing and now she was crying because she was about to lose her dad.

"What was the worst part about losing your dad?" Caroline asked, making them all look up. "…Thinking about all the things that he wouldn't be there for." Elena said, sounding sad. "…I can't lose him." She whimpered as Reagan hugged her. "Caroline…you know it's going to be useless to convince him to turn…he won't." Elena said.

"Go talk to him…if you don't do it now, you'll regret it the rest of your life." Reagan told her. "She's right…he's your dad. As much as he hates vampires, you're his kid…he loves you." Matt told her.

She nodded tearfully as she stood. They watched her go inside and go talk to her father. Reagan could hear what was said and felt her eyes tear up.

"You okay?" Matt asked. "…Yeah…I just can't imagine going through this…I would come undone if I lost my daddy…it hurts my heart." Reagan told him.

"Mine too…it's hard." Elena said. "You've done it twice." She replied. "Yeah and it hurts even more." Elena told her.

Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan sat down at dinner with Elijah, Klaus and Katherine. The elder Salvatore eyed Katherine in the tight black dress she wore. She smirked and kissed her husband, telling him she wasn't interested. He later excused himself to call Bonnie. When he came back, things got dicey.

Klaus grabbed Stefan, forcing him onto his knees and ripped off his daylight ring, holding his hand in the fire. Elijah and Katherine watched, not afraid of what was happening.

"I want my coffin or you get him back in a bucket." Klaus told him, threatening to burn Stefan alive. "Fine…I'll get it." Damon growled, not liking that he was beat.

He left the room while Katherine and Elijah watched. She looked at her husband as the garage door opened. Damon came back a moment later as three figures came into view. Klaus released Stefan as he scrambled to his feet. Elijah turned to see Rebekah, Kol and Finn, his elder brother. Katherine heard the back door open and her daughter come in. He nodded, telling her to go so she could protect her. Kol and Finn smelt her and looked around.

"Hello brother." Kol said as Finn stabbed him in the hand with a dagger. "Kol…Finn, that is enough!" Elijah said. "Still his whipping boy." Kol smirked as he went to attack.

Rebekah turned her head to see Reagan come in with her mother right behind her, holding her hand up. Kol and Finn fell to the ground in pain as she defended her uncle.

"So, you two are the uncles I never got to meet…I can totally understand why you were shoved in boxes…house rules are no fighting, you take it outside." Reagan said.

"Reagan." Elijah called as she lowered her hand. "I'm fine." She told him as he pulled her closer to him.

"The child is yours?" Finn asked, looking at him. "Yes…she is my only child." Elijah told him. "You mean I have a niece to spoil?" Kol smiled.

"If you don't act like a jerk." Katherine said. "Ah, Katerina…it's been too long." Kol said as the front door opened. "Leave her, she isn't interested in you." Rebekah told him, hugging her niece.

Just then they all go quiet as a new figure came into view. They all turned to see Esther in the doorway. She walked closer as they all looked at her. Elijah and Katherine kept Reagan close as she stared intently at Klaus.

"Do you know why I am here?" Esther said, staring at him, "Niklaus, answer me." "…You're here to kill me." He replied, tears falling from his eyes.

Reagan tensed, knowing that if he died, her mother did and then so would Caroline, Stefan and Damon. Elijah felt her posture change as pulled her close. There was too much death that night for her.

"I am here to forgive you." She said before looking at the others, "I want us to be a family again."

After that, things settled down. Klaus saw Reagan remained by her mother and father's side. Rebekah tried to go after Elena for daggering her and bringing Mikael near Reagan. She begged her aunt not to as Matt texted her that Alaric was in the hospital. He was attacked and his ring didn't help him.

"No now…why?" Reagan groaned. "What happened?" Katherine asked. "Ric was attacked…they are not sure who it is…they're keeping him overnight." Reagan told her. "Do you want to go see him?" She asked. "Mama…I can't anymore." Reagan replied, her eyes showing her how emotionally drained she was.

Elijah pulled her into his lap and let her cry into his shoulder. She let out all the frustration, sadness and anger she had been feeling for the last month. He held her close, letting her get it out.

Klaus looked at his sweet niece, knowing how tired she was and the toll of all the stress was taking. She had been so strong because she needed to be.

"It's alright, angel…we're not going anywhere." Elijah told her. "I can't lose you…not now." She sniffed, making him hush her. "I know and we aren't." He replied.

She leaned into his arms, feeling safe again. Elijah kissed her head, letting her calm herself. Katherine smiled, remembering the small child who did the same things whenever she was upset and ran to her daddy's arms.

Finn and Kol saw how content he was with just holding her. It was much different than what they had growing up. Their brother had broken the cycle of abuse their father had started and started anew. Esther saw this as well and felt the power this young girl had. The young woman just didn't know how much it truly was.

"So, what happened after I was daggered, besides Nik killing father?" Rebekah asked. "Tyler almost killed Caroline…Stefan almost murdered Elena to make him give back the coffins. Basically, all hell broke loose." Reagan told her.

"How old are you, Reagan?" Esther asked. "17, almost 18." Reagan told her. "Almost a woman…and your mother is Tatia's doppelganger?" She said, making Katherine frown.

"So?" Katherine asked, not liking where it headed. "I'm just wondering where the other doppelganger is." She told her. "Not here and that is all that matters to me." She replied.

Elijah looked at his mother wondering what sort of plan she was forming in her mind. Klaus did as well, wondering if she truly forgave him. Finn and Kol sat around, watching her as well.

"Reagan…what do you say to going to the grille…get some cheesecake and cappuccinos?" Rebekah said, making her look up. "Sure…they're still open." Reagan replied, sitting up.

"Just have her back in by 11 and no going after Elena." Elijah told her. "Fine…come on, is Matt working?" She replied. "No, but he'll probably be there." Reagan told her.

The blonde told her to wait while she changed and they would leave. Rebekah came down in jeans, boots and a gold lace sweater. She straightened her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

"We'll be back later, Kat, make sure they don't murder each other." Rebekah called as she drug her niece out the door.

The doppelganger smiled as she walked over and sat in her husband's lap, whispering something into his ear. He smirked, looking at her with desire.

"Niklaus, do you have things under control?" Elijah asked. "Yes, I'm heading to bed soon as well. Reagan has a key but I'll leave it unlocked. I'll show them to their rooms." Klaus replied, watching him stand and lift his wife into his arms.

Katherine's laughter was the only sound they heard until the bedroom door shut. Kol groaned, slightly jealous of his elder brother. Finn shook his head as he downed the bourbon.

"It's a wonder she doesn't have any siblings." Finn grumbled, making his two younger brothers laugh as his mother gave a disapproving look. "Behave, all of you." Esther scolded.

Meanwhile, Rebekah and Reagan sat at the falls with their snacks, looking at the stars. She looked to her niece who had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Out with it." Rebekah said. "What?" She asked. "You're upset. You don't normal climb into people's laps and bawl…what happened?" Rebekah told her.

Reagan took a sip of the warm drink as sighed. Her aunt was right, she didn't normally do it.

"Caroline's dad…It hurts my heart thinking about it. I can't even begin to wrap my head around the though of daddy dying…It honestly scares the hell out of me." Reagan told her. "Ah…to be honest, I can't think of losing him like that either…or any of my brothers." Rebekah told her. "I don't trust her…your mother at all." Reagan said, "She wants all of us dead…make no mistake about it."

Rebekah saw her face and knew she was right. It scared her that her own mother wanted her dead. She stared at her niece and sighed.

"I know…she thinks we're monsters." Rebekah sighed. "Well, prove her wrong. I'm keeping my distance for now…besides, if I want to know magic, I can ask Uncle Kol. Daddy told me he had magic before you were turned." She said. "He will…and he won't try to hurt you." Rebekah told her.

They headed back to the mansion and found the house was quiet. Elijah had come out of his room, dressed for bed to see them walking in. Reagan smiled and walked over to him, hugging him goodnight. Elijah smiled and kissed her head.

"Pushing curfew, sister." Elijah said, making them look up. "Sorry, I drove to the falls. We just talked." Rebekah told him. "Very well…sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." Elijah told them. "Why?" Reagan asked. "We're hosting a ball at mother's request." Elijah replied.

Reagan groaned, not wanting to put on a ball gown. Rebekah smiled, excited to dress her niece up in a pretty dress and jewelry. Elijah smiled too, kissing her head.

"Go to sleep." Elijah told her. "Okay…night daddy." Reagan said. "Night angel." He replied, hugging her.

He released her and watched her go to her room. Rebekah smiled and kissed his cheek, telling him goodnight as well. He smiled back before ducking into his room.

Katherine looked up at him with a sleepy smile, holding her hand out to him. Elijah took it and kissed her hand, climbing back into bed next to her.

"Reagan home?" She asked. "Yes…she isn't thrilled about being forced into a ball gown." Elijah replied. "She's my child…but I like dressing up." She mumbled. "I know." He smiled, kissing her neck.

She hummed softly, curling into his side. Elijah smiled as he kissed her before settling down to bed. For the first time in a while, he felt at peace.

The next morning, Katherine smiled at Rebekah's frustration as Reagan curled her nose at most of her choices of gowns. Elijah smiled at her as well, knowing his daughter would like something different.

"Might I suggest, this one." Elijah said, pulling out a gown that was fitting for Reagan.

They all looked at the one shouldered tulle ball gown. Reagan's brown eyes got wide when she saw the sheer sleeve that had black lace vines on it. She smiled at the colors, black and grey. It was edgy and elegant all at the same time. Rebekah smiled at it, realizing they both chose one shoulder gowns. Katherine liked it because it was age appropriate for her.

"However, you will have the modesty panel in…I don't want Damon leering at you the whole night." Elijah told her. "Deal…I love it…I have shoes that can match this in my room." She smiled.

"And with that, we need to get your hair and nails done." Rebekah said as she grabbed her hand. "Thanks daddy!" Reagan smiled as they ran from the room.

"You did good." Katherine smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what are you wearing, Katerina?" Elijah asked. "You'll like it…and Damon will drool…it's red." Katherine told him, making him smile.

Klaus came in later that afternoon as everyone was getting ready. He smiled when he saw the stylist braiding Reagan's hair as she did the hairstyle. When she finished, she placed a crystal floral comb in her hair.

"You look stunning, Reagan." Klaus said, looking at her. "Thanks Uncle Nik." Reagan smiled, her dark brown eyes shimmering. "You look like your mother…I am going to feel sorry for some of the young men here tonight." He told her, making her blush.

"Don't worry, I'll scare them off." Kol teased, making her laugh. "Of course, you will, have you looked in the mirror?" Reagan retorted, making Finn chuckle.

"You are truly your mother's daughter." Finn laughed. "I know…but I've heard daddy roast people too." Reagan smirked.

"You look beautiful, little one." Esther said, coming into the room. "Thanks, grandma." Reagan told her. "Niklaus, did you ask your friend if she was coming?" Esther asked.

"I did mother." Klaus replied, earning a look from Reagan. "Wait…Uncle Nik has a girlfriend?" Reagan said, making him sigh. "No, I just asked someone I fancy if she would come." Klaus sighed, not telling her who it was.

When it came time to get dressed, Reagan was so excited to put her gown on. Katherine came in, already dressed in her gown to help her. She smiled softy at her daughter as she slipped her arm into the sleeve.

"You look wonderful." Katherine smiled. "Thanks…can you lace up the back?" Reagan asked. "Of course…your father has some jewelry for you and your present for later." Katherine told her. "Okay…this is really pretty." Reagan told her, smiling at her mother. "It is." She said.

They left the room a moment later and walked to her parent's room. Elijah looked up from his book as he read by the window. He smiled when he saw his daughter.

"You look wonderful, angel." Elijah told her. "Thanks daddy." She replied as he stood.

Elijah went to the safe in their closet and came out with a stunning diamond necklace and a huge sapphire on it. The deep blue was so dark it was almost black and matched her gown. He placed it around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"It's beautiful." Reagan said, looking at it through their mirror. "Not as beautiful as you are…I have another for your birthday…one that is very old and special." Elijah told her.

"He's right, you look amazing…its hard to believe she is going to be 18 soon." Katherine smiled. "Indeed…come, let's go see if we can make your uncle's hair turn grey." Elijah teased, making them laugh as they walked out of the room.

They all went down stairs where Klaus and the others were waiting. Rebekah gasped when she saw Reagan's gown and necklace. Klaus was breathless, realizing she was not so little anymore.

"Ray, you look amazing!" Rebekah gushed, making her smile. "Thanks…you're not saying anything, Uncle Nik." Reagan smirked.

"Just realizing you're not a little girl anymore…you've grown up on us." Klaus told her. "I'll never be a grown up compared to you all." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Very true love." He laughed.

As the ball started, Reagan found Bonnie there. She smiled at the witches purple evening gown and smiled. Bonnie gasped when she saw her ball gown.

"Bonnie, I didn't think you'd come." Reagan said, making her look up. "Hey…whoa." Bonnie replied, staring at the black and grey gown, "You look great in that." "Thanks…so your mom has magic?" Reagan asked. "You heard…are you mad?" Bonnie replied. "No…but I do not trust her, at all." Reagan told her. "Where is she?" She said. "The study…I left my phone up there, come on." Reagan said, realizing it. "Can you get it?" She replied. "Yeah…come on." Reagan told her.

Elijah and Katherine watched them head up the steps. They smiled at them, glad to see her happy. Carol Lockwood saw their smile and looked up.

"Reagan is your daughter?" She asked, just piecing it together. "Yes." Elijah smiled. "She is a wonderful student…what grade is she in?" She asked. "A senior." Katherine told her. "Too old for the Miss Mystic Pageant…she would be a wonderful contestant." Carol said. "She would…Nik, where are they going?" Katherine asked, noticing they were going to bother Esther.

"Don't worry, I'll have Finn fetch her." Klaus told her.

Meanwhile, Reagan and Bonnie arrived at the study. She knocked softly before opening it. Esther looked up from her grimoire and saw them.

"Is something wrong, little one?" Esther asked. "I left my phone in hear earlier when I was looking for a book to read." Reagan told her. "Ah…it must be that contraption going off in the corner." She smiled. "Thanks Grandma…this is my friend Bonnie." She replied, walking over to the bookshelf. "The young Bennett witch…I was good friends with your ancestor, Ayanna." Esther told her.

"Reagan didn't tell me that…I think we've been busted, your uncle is here." Bonnie said, making her nod. "Okay…Caroline is coming…she's here." Reagan told her. "Cool." Shes replied, "It was nice to meet you." "See ya, Grandma." Reagan replied as Finn arrived.

"Come little ones." He smiled, seeing his niece's smile. "Sorry…I forgot my phone." Reagan laughed.

They walked and Finn stopped them. He was on their side and wanted to protect them of what his mother was up to.

"What did you see?" Finn asked. "She had a grimoire out…what she doing?" Bonnie asked. "Not sure…but be weary of what she says." Finn replied, making both girls nod.

When they got down the steps, they found Caroline talking with Klaus. They smirked, seeing that she was crushing on her uncle. Elijah turned to them and saw their impish smirks.

"Reagan Grace." Elijah called, making Liz and Carol look up. "How did you even know I was behind you?" Reagan asked, making Liz smirk. "I'm your father, I happen to know when you're up to something…now behave." Elijah told her as she kissed his cheek before scuttling off with Bonnie. "Love you daddy." Reagan smirked, making the Bennett witch chuckle.

They found Caroline and Klaus over by the bar. They went to go over until they saw Damon. Reagan groaned and frowned.

"Looking good, Mini-me." He said, making Reagan frown. "What do you want?" She asked. "Just wanted to say hi…where were you last night?" He asked. "With Elena and Caroline. Her dad died if you hadn't heard." Reagan said as Klaus came over.

"Reagan love, come along." He said. "Why?" She asked, "Am I in trouble?" "No, opening the ball with a dance." Klaus replied.

They walked over to the steps where she stood just behind her parents. Damon and Stefan saw Katherine, who looked amazing in her blood red gown as Elijah spoke.

"You're with me, darling." Kol said, taking Reagan's hand. "Okay, but you smash my toes and I'll break your foot." Reagan teased. "Fight nicely children." Rebekah said as she walked with Matt. "Says the one who is three years younger than me." Kol retorted, making her and Matt chuckle.

The song started, _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran started. Kol was impressed by Reagan's dance skill but knew that it was some because of Elijah insisting that she take ball room dance.

"You're doing well for a dance like this." Kol told her. "Daddy made me take ball room dance in middle school" Reagan said. "Didn't enjoy it?" He smirked. "No…I wanted to do horse back riding." Reagan replied. "That sounds like you…maybe we'll go." Kol smiled, "Just us…it's not everyday you get to spoil your niece."

Reagan smiled as she was twirled into her father's arms. Kol laughed as she looked at him over his shoulder. Elijah chuckled as well, knowing he purposely didn't warn her.

"Having fun?" Elijah asked. "Yes…it's nice to have a night of peace." Reagan sighed. "It is…time to switch back." Elijah told her, making her laugh.

He twirled her back to Kol gently as he grinned at her. The younger laughed at her annoyed face. Elijah smiled as he wife looked at them, glad to know Reagan had people to were turned at her age and she could talk to.

"You know it's a good thing Kol and Rebekah are around." Katherine smiled. "I know…for a while I was worried about how she would handle making friends and everything with Niklaus." Elijah said. "I know but there is something true to what your sister said a few months ago, we can't hide her from her family's history or our enemies." Katherine replied. "I know…but for a while longer I want to protect her." Elijah said as the song and dance ended.

Afterwards, Elena went looking for Esther and left the girls alone. Caroline hung with Klaus and Matt, Reagan and Bonnie sat on the steps, laughing and talking.

"So, have they fixed the chem lab?" Reagan asked. "Yes, I'm so glad to go back to normal life." Bonnie exclaimed. "Me too…how is life with your crazy family?" Matt asked. "Okay…my grandmother is a bit freaky, but the others are okay." Reagan told them.

"So that means I'm okay?" Kol grinned, coming over. "Ugh…yes." She said, making Bonnie laugh. "Good…what do you want?" Kol replied as Damon came over.

"Where's Elena?" Damon demanded. "She's meeting with Esther…why, I have no freaking idea." Reagan told him.

He went to lunge at her but Kol stopped him. They flashed outside and started fighting. Reagan jumped up as her and Elena rushed outside. They saw them tumbling around in the yard away from everyone. Before Elijah could stop her, she ran over. She raised her hand to them, dropping them both. But Damon got to her first and knocked her over of his way. Kol went to kill him but she raised her hand, snapping both their necks before she stood.

"Are you alright?" Elena said. "Yeah…douche." She growled, grateful she was not bleeding.

They walked inside just in time for the toast. Kol looked at his niece as he took her glass. She rolled her eyes and took the sparling juice from him.

"You're not drinking tonight." Kol said, somewhat cryptically. "Fine." She sighed.

They listened to Esther's lies as she gave the toast. They all cheered to it and the siblings all drank. Reagan and Bonnie pretended, not liking the look in her or Elena's eyes. Not long afterwards, the ball ended. However, Reagan's friends stayed longer to talk after Elena left. Damon and Stefan did as well, leaving them able to talk.

"Well, we all survived." Matt said, grabbing a mini cheesecake tart. "For now." Bonnie replied as Elijah and Katherine walked over. "Agreed…there was something off about grandma tonight and Elena." Reagan frowned, kicking off her pumps.

"You wore those all night?" Caroline gasped. "What…my mom would have my head if I ditched them." Reagan replied. "But the heel." Bonnie laughed. "Hurts." Reagan told her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Elijah asked. "Yeah…other than getting back handed by Damon." Reagan said as Kol sulked over.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine…no broken bones, no cuts, heck even my dress survived." Reagan laughed. "I just wanted to make sure…has anyone seen where mother went?" Kol replied, making them all frown.

The four teens looked at each other, suddenly realizing that Elena ducked out as fast as she could as well. Reagan paled, remembering her uncle's words earlier in the evening. Bonnie saw her face as she suddenly stood and ran up to the study. She followed her up and found the teen looking at the spell that was on the desk.

"Oh my…Elena didn't, did she?" Bonnie gasped as Reagan nodded, tears slowly forming. "Bonnie, I can take a lot from her, but she is going to make me an orphan…and I'm going to make sure that the rest of her miserable life is hell if she does this." Reagan told her.

Bonnie knew that she had every right to be angry with Elena. She herself was stunned by her actions and wanted to know why the doppelganger done it.

 **AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Poor Elena has no idea what is coming for her now that Reagan has discovered what she has done. The scooby gang is about to learn how much she is like her father when it comes to family now. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Reagan, all other material and songs belong to their respective owners.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know its been a while since I posted for this chapter. College got hectic. So, now I have the time to post. Any who, this picks up with the days after when the Mikaelsons and Reagan realize they are linked together. However, Esther has one more trick up her sleeve.**

 **Chapter 7: Rebirth**

 _ **Reagan groaned as she opened her eyes. The house was abnormally quiet, which was a little unsettling. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw it said nine. Why did they let her sleep this late.**_

 _ **Rising, she went to go see where the others where. She knocked at her parent's door but no one answered. Opening it, Reagan went in and found them still in bed. She frowned, shaking her father's shoulder. Elijah did not move. She felt her stomach drop as she turned on the lamp next to him and found him and her mother completely grey.**_

 _ **Reagan tore out of the room to check on her aunt and uncles and found them the same way. The last room was Klaus' and she found a figure standing in there. Much to her shock and horror, it was Elena, who had stabbed him with a pure white oak stake.**_

 _ **"NOOOO!" She screamed, falling to her knees...**_

Reagan sat up in her bed, her heart slamming in her chest. A moment later, her door opened, revealing Elijah, who was clad in just sleep pants. He looked worried as he looked at her he rushed to her side.

"Reagan...what happened?" He frowned as she just clung to his neck, shaking. "...You were dead." She sniffed, making him sigh as he pulled her to sit in his lap.

Katherine and Klaus appeared in the door way, watching them. Elijah shared a look with them as he continued to calm her down. Of all of them, Reagan was the most affected by Elena's and Esther's betrayal.

The next morning, Reagan was reluctant to get up for school. Elijah told Reagan she could stay home that day. He also messaged Alaric and told him that he was keeping Reagan home that day. The hunter agreed and told him he would send Caroline with it.

When she did finally come out of her room, Kol and Rebekah saw her and sighed. He walked over and hugged her close, knowing she was hurt by what had happened. She smiled softly at him and sighed.

"We're going to your other house today." Kol told her, making her look at him. "We are?" She asked. "Yes, so go get dressed and we'll go to breakfast and then there." He replied. "Fine." She sighed, "But don't expect preppy Reagan today." Reagan told him.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked, watching her head up the steps. "A nightmare from hell." Katherine told her, "Watch after her." "We will." She promised.

"Of course dear sister." Kol teased, making her smile. "What are you slipping into your bag?" She asked. "I believe our dear niece has the talent to do a spell that the witches of New Orleans have done for centuries, it was one I shared from mother's spell book, an unlinking spell. If her and the Bennett witch could work together for this, we'll all be saved." He said.

Later that morning, they were just sitting down at the grille when they saw Caroline and Bonnie. They saw how ragged Reagan was and walked over. She looked up from her coffee and smiled.

"Whoa...did you even sleep last night?"Bonnie asked. "Yeah...til I woke the house up at three from screaming bloody murder." She replied, making Caroline frown. "From what?" She asked.

"A nightmare, she's been having a hard time sleeping since we found out we're linked." Rebekah said. "Oh...have you found a way to unlink everyone?" Caroline asked. "We have, but we'll need your help, Bonnie." Kol told her.

"How?" She asked. "I have a spell you girls can do...but you both need complete concentration." Kol said. "Deal, school was called anyway...someone cut the gas pipe again." Bonnie said, making them smirk. "Probably Alaric." Reagan said.

They left the grill and headed to Elijah and Katherine's house. Reagan invited her uncle in and they all got to work. Kol procuced five pieces of rope with a giant knot in the middle. Bonnie and Reagan read over the spell before going into the main living room. It was enough space for them to do it.

Rebekah turned to her elder brother with a hopeful look and watched as the two teens chanted. The creole words filled the room as they soon had the ropes levitating. They joined hands and continued to chat.

"They're doing it." Rebekah smiled. "Shh." Kol grinned, taking her hand.

Soon, the ropes were completely straight. Bonnie and Reagan opened their eyes as they finished the spell and watched them slowly float to the floor, straight. Caroline smiled as she looked at them.

"We did it!" Bonnie said, making Reagan laugh. "We actaully did it." She breathed as Caroline hugged them. "I knew you two could beat that old hag." Caroline said, making them all laugh.

The three stayed behind to locate Esther and they follow in Bonnie's car. Rebekah smiled as she and Kol drove back over to the mansion three streets over and tell their siblings.

Elijah, Klaus, Katherine and Finn sat around talking when their younger two siblings walked in. Kol smiled at them, showing off the rope. He saw the shock.

"What are you doing here, where is Reagan?" Katherine asked. "Locating mother dearest...but she did it." Kol smiled.

"Are you sure it worked?" Klaus asked. "Only one way to..." He said before his neck was snapped.

None of the siblings felt the break. Rebekah smirked at them, proud of herself and of her niece. Just as they went to say something, the door flew open and Caroline came rushing over.

"Whoa love, where is the fire?" Klaus frowned. "Reagan...she's started coughing up blood five minutes ago and hasn't stopped...Bonnie and I don't know how to make it stop." She said, making Elijah pale. "Nikalus, find our mother." Elijah said, making him nod.

He flashed back to the house and found Bonnie holding her. The two were covered in blood and the teen was barely conscious. Elijah growled and injected her with a heavy sedative. Rebekah helped him clear her airway and but a tube in her throat.

"Keep pumping." He told her as he lifted her up.

They climbed into her little car and drove over to the mansion. There Elijah and Rebekah went and brought Reagan up to her room. The spell that Esther was doing was one that litterally was killing the teen. Caroline took Bonnie to her house to change and right back.

When they got back, Elijah was holding a hysterical Katherine. She was just told what was going to happen to Reagan. He nodded at his sister, who took the syringe from his bag and put it into her arm. She pulled out some of her blood and went upstairs.

Klaus turned to Bonnie, who looked upset. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She barely registered the tears as he hugged her for a moment.

"I am not mad at you love...you could not have foreseen this happening." Klaus told her. "How much longer?" She sniffed. "Hours." Klaus replied. "...We should tell Matt...we can stay with her if you need us to." She said. "No, she would not want anyone to see her like this, I know my niece...you and Caroline are more than welcome to stay." He told her.

"Stay, I'm going to help you kill the evil bitch." Caroline told him, making him smile. "Thank you love...Right now, we need to locate her and Finn will pretend to be the martyr son." Klaus said. "I can do that...that will be easy." Bonnie said.

At sun down, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Bonnie waited for Finn to give them the signal to come. Elijah was furious and almost turned his emotions off, almost. Katherine had convinced him not to. Reagan would come back and would be shattered if see saw him like that.

"She convinced you not to." Klaus said. "Yes, everything in me is screaming to, just to protect her but Katerina is right. Reagan would not want this." Elijah told him. "Agreed...Our mother has no idea what is coming. None of us do." Klaus told him. "That is what worries me, what if she lost too much blood?" Elijah said.

A moment later, they stood face to face with Esther. Finn nodded to Bonnie, who ended her channeling of her bloodline and then walked over to the witch, taking her magic. The ancient witch looked stunned that a teenager had bested her. Finn grabbed her by her hair, almost dragging her to Elijah.

"She's all yours brother." Finn said, making Esther look up.

The fear was written all over her face as he bit his wrist, forcing his blood down her throat. She tried to spit it out, but he held her nose shut forcing her to swallow. The look of pure hatred in his eyes was very clear.

"That is for my child...my innocent child who has been tortured by your presence these last few days." Elijah said. "Elijah, my beautiful boy...please." Esther stammered. "No...and do not worry. You will not die by my hand, Reagan will decide on your fate." Elijah told her, before snapping her neck.

Finn lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to his brother's truck. Klaus gave him the keys and told them to walk ahead of them. Elijah was still shaking, not moving from his spot. Klaus pulled him close, knowing he was finally letting it out. He could not earlier.

"Elijah...she will come back...I refuse to believe that our Reagan will be lost to us." Klaus told him, "Look at me."

Tears fell from Elijah's eyes as he looked, making Klaus pull him close. He knew that he was shaken to his core over this.

"I wanted so much more for her, to watch her carry a child, get married." Elijah sniffed, making him nod. "I know you did brother. I did as well, but our mother obviously had other plans." Klaus said, "she and Katerina need you...come."

Elijah and him walked back to the truck where Finn let Klaus drive back to. The car was silent as Bonnie leaned against Kol, emotionally drained. He wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean on him.

When they got back, Caroline and Rebekah looked at Elijah. They both saw the dried tears on his face as he kissed his sister's cheek before going to his wife's side. The others entered behind him, all equally drained. All that was left to do was wait.

Caroline and Klaus sat together on the sofa, the blonde leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around her as she messaged her mother, telling her she was staying with Reagan.

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" Caroline asked. "I think that she will be just fine. It may take her some time, but even Reagan will learn control. She's a lot like her father in that manner." Klaus told her. "I hope so, I don't want to lose another friend." Caroline told him. "...Are you going to the dance next week?" Klaus asked. "Why?" She asked. "...I was wondering if I could be your date?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled softly at him and kissed him. She had wanted to do that for a few months. Klaus was exactly the kind of person she needed. He smiled as well as he pulled her closer.

"Of course." She said.

A few minutes later, they heard Katherine's cries as Elijah called the time of death. Kol and Klaus held the two young women closer and felt tear against their shirts. Finn pulled Rebekah close when she came down, knowing it was hard for her as well.

"It won't be long little sister." He said. "If you seen what she looks like, you would understand Elijah's fears." She whispered as he held her.

It was nearly dawn when the teen gasped for breath. She opened her eyes and saw the glass on her nightstand with a ring that she had Bonnie charm months ago, just in case. She easily downed it and then looked to see her parents sleeping at the foot of her bed. Smiling softly, she walked into her bathroom and stripped out of her bloodied clothes.

Elijah jerked awake when he heard the sound of singing along with the music in the bathroom. His wife did as well and saw the empty glass and missing ring. She was back.

" _Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head. Drowning me in promises better left unsaid._ " Reagan sang along with the music.

"Reagan?" Katherine called, making her lean her head out of the water. "Hi mama." She said, making her almost tear up. "How long have you been awake?" She asked. "A couple minutes before you two...felt really nasty...where is everyone else?" She asked. "Downstairs, we'll go tell them." She told her. "Okay, if Bonnie and Caroline are still here, can you send them up?" Reagan asked. "Of course." She smiled.

Elijah and Katherine left her room with smiles as he kissed her hard. She sighed before the couple headed down the steps. The others looked up, having been up when they heard singing. Esther was as well, looking miserable.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked. "In the shower, she wants to see you two." Elijah said. "Did she drink?" Caroline asked. "Yes." He smiled. "Okay...can we go now?" She asked. "Yes, she wants to talk to you." He smiled.

The two left the room and headed upstairs to her room. The others looked at them, and then Esther.

"Good morning." Elijah said darkly.

Meanwhile, Reagan was just getting out of the shower when they got to her room. She smiled brightly at them as she headed to her closet after putting on he robe.

"Reagan?" Bonnie called, making her look up. "Hi." She smiled.

Caroline flashed over to her, hugging her close. She laughed and opened her arm to Bonnie who did the same. She was just glad that she had friends she could depend on.

"Thank God." Bonnie breathed. "Hey..I'm not upset." She told her. "I was so scared...I felt useless." She told her. "I know, you and daddy did all you could." She smiled.

She dressed in jeans, a pink henley and black lace booties. She blow dried her dark hair and did electric blue make up. Her eyes were intense and she finished the look with a dark lip. Reagan Mikaelson was back.

"Whoa." Caroline said. "What?" She laughed. "Remind me not to piss you off, ever now." She teased.

They smiled as they left the room. The teen had her head held high as she walked into the living room. The others look shocked as she looked at her grandmother, her eyes dark.

"Hi grandma." She said. "How...that spell should have taken your ability to drink their blood." Esther said. "True, but needles are a great invention." Reagan smirked.

"Reagan, you decided what happens to her." Klaus told her, making her nod. "You should already know my stance on this..its not about being weak or anything, its you have caused enough pain to this family. Your children are good and kind. Yes, they fall of the wagon here and there but you know what, no one is perfect, not you even you, Mrs. Holier than thou." Reagan said.

With that, she reached into her chest and pulled her heart out. Esther turned grey before them. She tossed her heart into the fire and turned to wash her hands. Elijah followed her, just wanting to hug her again.

That Monday, she was up and first one out the door. Elijah and Katherine saw the new fire in her and wondered how Elena was going to handle the news. Caroline and Bonnie had told them what had happened. Of everyone, Elena was the most shook by what happened.

When Reagan walked into the school that day, Elena gasped. Reagan looked just like her mother, but all the attitude of a Mikaelson. Reagan wore a leather skirt, a pink long sleeved body suit and a matching jacket. Her hair was half up in a love knot with the crest necklace that Elijah had cleaned over the weekend. Her new daylight ring shimmered in the sun as she walked over to the doppelganger. Stefan and Matt looked nervous as she slammed her locker door shut.

"What the?" She gasped. "Behind you, princess." Reagan growled.

Elena turned to see her veins rolling under her eyes. Caroline and Bonnie stood by Rebekah, Kol and Alaric, watching. This was the one time she was allowed to get away with this.

"Reagan...how?" She stammered. "If you ever and I MEAN ever get the brilliant idea to come after my family again, make sure you find a way to sever the sire lines...you would have killed your boy toys, Tyler, and Caroline with your plan to kill my family...do it again and I'll take the blame for ending the Petrova line." Reagan growled, making her nod. "Got it."She said. "Good, see you in class." Reagan replied, her brown eyes returning to normal.

 **AN I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. All rights belong to their respective owners.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So I got my laptop back and will be posting more often now that I have all my stories back. Any who, Reagan is back at school full time and is working on controlling her thirst just in time for the dance. I'm changing things and not bringing Esther back. Elijah and Katherine are watching their daughter closely, making sure that she isn't becoming a ripper.

Reagan sighed as she sat up in her bed and headed to the shower as she struggled to awaken for the day. She had started going back to school full time and was still getting the hang of tuning out all the heartbeats around her. Rebekah and Kol did their best but she often left early at the end of the day, just to get away from all the heartbeats. Rebekah found her the other day at the falls, tears in her eyes. The teen's thirst was getting the better of her and Reagan didn't want to hurt anyone.

When she came out in jeans, a blouse and blazer, she sighed. She just wanted the school week over so she didn't have to be around a million different heartbeats.

Elijah saw her eyes as she walked in for breakfast that morning. He frowned, wondering what was bothering her.

"What is wrong?" He asked, making her a mug of coffee. "Still adapting to tuning out the heartbeats." Reagan told him. "Ah...it took a while for me as well...thats the hardest part." Elijah replied. "Even for you?" She asked, having a hard time believing that even her father, master of control, struggled with his thirst. "Even I did." He told her.

"Morning darling, ready for school?" Kol grinned. "Yay." She replied deadpan. "Oh come now...what is with the long face?" He asked.

"We're still struggling with tuning out hearts." Elijah told him, passing her the mug. "I see, a weekend with me and that won't be a problem." Kol smirked. "Kol, she is still a child." He frowned. "I would not allow her to drink...just dance...its a good way to learn how to tune out noise." The younger said.

"What?" Reagan asked. "Taking to the club...it would help you learn to ignore the heartbeats." Kol said. "Or her thirst would get the better of her." Elijah said, making her frown.

Suddenly, the stack of bills lit up. Reagan gasped, staring at it with shock. Elijah and Kol stared as well, realizing why she struggling.

"You still have magic." Kol grinned, making the two brunettes beside him look up, "that explains a lot."

Elijah easily put the paper out and smiled at Reagan. She looked terrified, confused.

"What the hell!" Reagan cried, staring at her father. "Its alright...look at me, calm down." Elijah said, watching the fear in her eyes. "How the...you two did see that?" She stammered.

"Reagan...its fine." Kol said, making her nod slowly. "How did I do that, do I still have magic?" She breathed as her mother appeared. "It would see so...but you have a lot of control to learn...with your magic, your thirst will be stronger." He told her.

"What did I miss?" Katherine asked. "...Reagan has been struggling with her thirst and I believe we now know why." Elijah replied. "Why?" His wife frowned. "Reagan still has her magic." He told her, earning a look from Katherine.

"I'm going to be late...where is my bracelet?" She asked, "I'll wear it to conceal the magic." "Here." Elijah said as she took it and put the silver charm on. "We'll talk about this later...Ric is having me make up four tests today...all my other work is caught up." Reagan replied, quickly leaving.

When she got to school, Bonnie saw the fear in her eyes as she got out of the BMW. Reagan wasn't smiling like usual.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked. "I know why I am having a hard time focusing." Reagan sighed. "Why?" Bonnie replied. "I still have magic...I am a freak." Reagan said, making her stare. "No you're not...there has to be a reason." She told her. "Bonnie...how can I still be a witch and a vampire...it doesn't make sense." Reagan replied, her brown eyes glistening with tears. "Oh no...calm down...come on." Bonnie told her, leading her directly to Alaric's room.

He looked up to see the tears she had and frowned. Something was very wrong.

"What happened?" He asked. "She just found out she still has her magic and is freaked out...where are her exams." Bonnie asked. "Here...you have two to make up as well...you girls and Elena will stay in here while everyone is on the field trip." Alaric said.

Reagan nodded, taking out her headphones. Alaric allowed them to listen to music while taking tests. They were the only three seniors who were staying behind. Kol and Rebekah were also staying, not wanting to leave Reagan alone right now.

Elena walked in and saw Reagan sitting at the desk and working. Bonnie as well as Kol and Rebekah talked with Alaric. He looked up and passed her a stack of papers.

"Get started...hopefully, you three will pass." He said. "What does that mean?" Elena asked. "Everyone had crapy grades." Alaric smirked.

Elena turned to see Reagan's tired eyes as she finished the second exam. For her these were easy, she had been ready for them for weeks.

AN hour later, Reagan was finished. She sat back down with her headphones and sat down with her book. Elena saw her cool demeanor and frowned.

"What is her problem?" Elena asked, making Kol look up. "You besides you?" Rebekah snipped. "Very cute...what happened?" Elena asked. "She kept her magic, which has made it harder for her to control her thirst. Reagan is scared." Kol said, making her frown. "She's a vampire now...how?" She frowned. "We don't know." He said.

Her eyes lingered on the other girl, wondering how much stronger was she than before.

A week later, the old house was filled with the frustrated screams of Reagan as she let out all aggravation she felt as Kol worked with her.

"Reagan Grace...calm down." Kol said. "Calm down...I am going out of my mind..." Reagan cried.

Suddenly, ice shards flew across the room. Kol and her froze and stared at the icy room.

"What the bloody hell?" They breathed.

Frost covered the floor and walls, making the house cold. She looked up at the light, seeing a frosty glow.

"Elijah is going to kill me." Kol breathed. "You...I am a freaking Disney princess with ice powers." Reagan exclaimed. "Calm down..,they're here." Kol told her, making her sigh.

"How is...what the hell?" Katherine breathed. "Kol...What happened?" Elijah demanded, looking at his brother.

"I did it...I freaked and this happened." Reagan told her father. "How...you don't think she's an elemental, do you?" Elijah asked.l

"It is possible...it would explain why she retained her magic." Kol grinned. "So, what does that mean?" Reagan asked, confused.

"It means you are a rare type of witch." Elijah said, "and control is very important." "I am beginning to hate that word." Reagan groaned.

"Well, I think you could use a break...the dance is tonight." Katherine smiled. "Agreed...no more magic tonight." Elijah told her.

When they got back Rebekah ushered her into her room where she had a stunning black gown waiting. Reagan smiled as she was pushed into the bathroom.

"Shower...I still have to get your clothes picked out." Rebekah said. "Okay." Reagan laughed.

Ten minutes later, Rebekah had stunning finger waves in her hair with a headband that matched the gown. Her makeup was simple but glamorous with a dark lip and dark blue eye liner. Reagan smiled at herself.

"Beautiful...the dress is mine so don't ruin it." Rebekah told her. "You're not going?" She frowned."Heavens no...I had fun myself in the 20s." She smiled.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, Reagan was stunned. She didn't look like herself.

"Whoa." Reagan said. "Perfect." Her aunt smiled.

When they left the room, Reagan saw Klaus waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Caroline. The blondes turned and gasped, amazed at how stunning the teen looked.

"Ray, you look so pretty." Caroline smiled. "Thank you...nice suit." Reagan grinned, looking at her uncle.

"Thank you love." He smirked. "I am shocked that there is no blood stains on it." She quipped, making him belly laugh. "Oh shut it." Klaus laughed, making her her smile.

"Here, these were mine then...you need a little of me in the outfit too." Katherine smiled, handing her some short black lace gloves. "Thank you mama...ready?" Reagan smiled.

"Totally...let's go, Mr. Gatsby." Caroline teased.

When they arrived at the school, they could hear the jazz playing from the parking lot. Klaus offered his arm to both girls. They took it with smiles as they walked in. Bonn.ie smiled as she looked at them. Reagan kissed Klaus' cheek and walked away towards her. She gave her friend a knowing smile as Klaus led her onto the floor.

"Look at you...that your mom's dress?" Bonnie smiled. "Nope...my aunt's and I've been threatened with death that if I get punch on it." Reagan smiled. "Nice...you look great." She smiled. "You too...hi Matt." Reagan smiled.

"Ray...you look amazing." He said. "Thank you...Damon." Reagan replied.

"You clean up good...heard you threatened Elena when you came back to school." Damon said. "I did and if any of you come for them again...I come for you." Reagan growled.

Bonnie saw the ice forming on her hand and frowned. She put her hand on her shoulder as Matt took her hand.

"Ray, come dance with me...you still owe me one from the ball." Matt said, making it stop. "Fine...I am not fighting with them." She told him.

The song changed to an upbeat swing style song. Matt smiled as Reagan showed him how to dance to the music. Her mind was finally clear.

"You okay?" He asked. "...we discovered that I kept my magic after Aunt Bex turned me...I have ice magic because I am an elemental." Reagan said. "Like that new disney movie?" Matt asked, half amused. "Ugh...yes...but my thirst is stronger because of magic." Reagan sighed. "That sucks." He replied. "It does...so that's why I am extra touchy...I feel like a rubber band about tho snap." She told him. "Well as long as you don't make it snow...I think we're good." Matt said, making her laugh.

Meanwhile, a figure walked in, his eyes searching for someone. He found her, dancing with someone he wanted dead. Her eyes looked up to see him coming closer. The man she danced with felt her distress and looked up.

"What is it love?" He asked. "Tyler." She whispered,worried. "Relax love...he won't try anything now." Klaus told her.

"What are you doing with him?" Tyler growled. "Tyler this neither time or the place for you to be a dick." Caroline growled. "He ruined our chancetho be together." Tyler replied. "No...you did...you almost killed me, you're part of the reason my father is dead." She told him. "He turned me." Tyler said. "And Reagan's mom turned me...so what...we all have problems, it doesn't give you the right tho make everyone else miserable...we're over Tyler, been over for months." Caroline told him, leaving the dance floor to cool off.

"I believe that covers how she feels." Klaus said. "Did you compel her?" Tyler frowned. "Of course not... Caroline is quite capable of making her own decisions without me." Klaus said, "excuse me, I have to check on her."

Klaus walked away leaving him shocked. He could not believe he was dumped for him. Tyler had to get back at them for that.

Bonnie, Reagan and Matt sat in Alaric's class talking when Caroline stormed in. She pulled that bottle of whiskey he kept hidden out of the desk.

"Whoa...what happened?" Bonnie asked. "Tyler is back and he tried to convince me tho break up with Klaus." Caroline frowned. "Why?" Matt asked. "Because he ruined our life..." Caroline replied as Klaus came in.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked. "I'm fine...just annoyed." Caroline sighed as she hugged him. "It will be alright...don't let him bother you." Klaus told her. "I just want peace...I'm starting to see things from Reagan's point off view." She told him.

Reagan smiled as she nodded at her friend. Caroline smiled back.

Suddenly, frost began tho form on the desk. She jumped up and felt it continuing. Klaus saw her face and frowned.

"Whoa." Caroline gasped. "Reagan love, can you make it stop?" Klaus asked.

"No...calm down...breathe." She told herself.

The frost began to disappear as she looked at her uncle. Klaus knew that she was tired. She had been doing magic all day.

"Come...why don't we go back to the house... we can talk there." Klaus suggested. "Good idea." Bonnie said.

When they got back, the group moved to the living room. Reagan went to her room and got out of the dress. Rebekah smiled as she took the satin from her.

"How was the dance?" She asked. "Okay...Tyler starting with Caroline and Damon trying to pick a fight with me." Reagan told her, pulling her hair out. "What did he want?" Rebekah frowned, helping her. "Just to ask why I threatened Elena when I came back to school." Reagan sighed. "Well don't let them bully you into doing what they want...you never have been a part of that crowd." She smiled.

The next day, the group gathered at Elijah's old house and continued to work on their friend's control. Bonnie smiled when Reagan finally figured out how to not only light a candle but cover the wall in frost all at the same time. Her eyes shimmered with triumph as she opened them.

"Reagan...look...you did it." Caroline smiled. "I know...ugh." She said, shaking the frost off her hand. "Just think, you can freeze Damon's mouth shut if he starts with you again." Bonnie teased.

The three started laughing as Elena came in with Stefan. The smiles quickly faded as he looked at them.

"What is so funny?" Elena asked. "Nothing...just some magic practice." Bonnie told her. "Who did this?" She frowned.

"I did...I am an elemental...an ice one at that." Reagan smirked. "Wait...you are a vampire...how?" Stefan frowned. "Don't know but she ." Bonnie replied, watching her friend as she formed a snow ball in her hand.

She saw Klaus walk in and raised her hand. The hybrid was not paying attention and did not see her impish smile.

Suddenly, he felt the cold matter hit his face. Caroline giggled as Elena stared wide eyed. Reagan made another and grinned. He stared, not expecting the teen to do that.

"How the bloody hell." Klaus gasped, wiping his face. "Got ya...oh crap." Reagan gasped, flashing away.

Klaus followed behind her and chased her back to the mansion. Elijah and Katherine looked up and saw her rushing to hide behind them.

"What dost you do?" Katherine laughed. "She hit me with a bloody snowball." Klaus replied, making his niece giggle more.

Elijah's head turned to see the flash of white go flying past his head again. Klaus gasped because it went down his shirt. He smirked as the others came in.

"Alright... stop torturing you uncle." Elijah smiled. "Fine...cry baby." Reagan teased. "Brat." Klaus replied.

"You knew she still had magic when she threatened me?" Elena cried. "No cupcake, we found out after...and don't worry, we won't let her use them against you." Katherine told her.

"Can you ensure that... it's a little unsettling that she even has magic and is a vampire." Stefan replied, causing Reagan to tense. "Are you calling her a freak?" Caroline demanded. "I didn't say that." He argued. "But you thought it." She said, "I am getting so sick of you three thinking only about yourselves. Matt and Bonnie are fine with it as is Alaric...why can't you just accept her for her... especially since you can barely manage to feed without going ripper on us."

Everyone was stunned that she went there. Reagan put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, calming her.

"Thank you...What was your reason for coming Elena?" Reagan replied. "I wanted tho know why you left so suddenly last night..but I figured it out." She said. "Yes...we left early because I was emotionally tired. It's not easy to have magic and still drink blood okay...sorry it's not about you." Reagan told her, "all I wanted was to be your friend, not enemy."

Elena looked down, feeling guilty as she saw the other girl walk away and head out of the room. She had messed up, again. Bonnie watched Caroline go to follow behind her but Klaus stopped her, knowing that only two people could fix things.

"I'll go." Elijah said, hearing the door slam. "Okay...I think it would be a good time to go..you two have done enough... if you want to apologize, do it in the morning." Katherine said, all but Bonnie and Elena hearing Reagan's tears in the bedroom.

The pair left, heading back to the boarding house. Bonnie and Caroline stayed, sitting down by Klaus and Kol on the sofas. Katherine went upstairs to check on her daughter.

She found Reagan curled into Elijah's chest, her big brown eyes full of tears. He held her to him, combing his fingers through her hair.

"You okay?" Katherine asked. "I told you they would think I was a freak." She whispered. "You aren't a freak...you are a special and that jealous brat doesn't the fact the attention is old her." Katherine told her.

"It's too bad you couldn't freeze her mouth shut." Elijah said, making them chuckle. "I was working on learning a silencing spell before Esther happp." Reagan grinned. "Well, that would come in handy." Katherine grinned.

A few hours later, Reagan lay sound asleep on her father's chest. He and Katherine were asleep too, all three needing the rest. For the first time in months, it was just them.

Elijah awoke for a moment to kick off his dress shoes. He smiled, seeing how peaceful his wife and daughter were. Silently, he thanked God for putting them both in his life before going back to sleep in the California king bed.

AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting now. I will start to transition into the Originals soon. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Reagan. All images and music belong to their respective owners.


End file.
